


Please Stop

by Iwritewhenever



Series: Please [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bars and Pubs, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Flirting, Guidance Counselors, Hair-pulling, Hospitals, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Self Harm, Sex Trafficking, Sickness, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, Virginity, let me know if I missed some, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhenever/pseuds/Iwritewhenever
Summary: Damian is kidnapped. While his kidnapper waits for the ransom money, he takes something even more precious.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stop,” Damian gasped, backing away into the wall. He had been kidnapped, by a mere petty kidnapper, but still he had to act like he wasn’t capable of taking them down. The man sneered at him. Taking pleasure in the boys discomfort. 

“Why should I? You’ll like it eventually.” The man came closer kneeling down in front of Damian and slowly bringing his hand up to caress the boys cheek. Damian shuddered, but refused to let tears fall. The man brought his face close and whispered in his ear, “Now, why don’t we take this somewhere more comfortable, hm?” His breath ghosted over Damian’s ear causing a shiver to go through the lithe body. A tongue licked at Damian’s ear lobe, causing a gasp to escape the boy. The man gnawed gently on it before pulling back with a laugh. 

He grabbed Damian’s wrists and dragged him to his feet, pulling him into another room. A room where a bed was in the center. Next to it sat a nightstand with a bottle of lube sitting on top of it. The man smirked at Damian’s obvious discomfort. “Come on now, we’re going to have some fun.” He pulled him to the bed. Damian struggled twisting his torso to try to get out of the stronghold, bracing his feet against the floor, attempting to slow the inevitable. The man threw the small body onto the bed, watching as Damian bounced a few times before trying to climb off the bed. 

The man got on the bed quickly, grabbing Damian’s shoulders to force him on his back. He sat on him his crotch above Damian’s. He grabbed both of Damian’s wrists with one hand, while his other reached for something in the drawer of the nightstand. The man moved his hips rubbing his hard cock on Damian’s soft one. “Stop! Ngh, gosh. Stop!” Damian shuddered from the pressure on his hip bones and the man’s disgusting boner rubbing into him. 

The man pulled out some handcuffs from the drawer, “We don’t need you escaping now do we, pretty one.” The man cuffed one hand then slid the other handcuff behind the bar on the headframe of the bed before clasping the other cuff to Damian’s other hand. Damian struggled, tears beginning to spill from his eyes. Of all the things to happen to him, this was not what he was expecting. 

The man moved away, and looked at the boy splayed out on the bed. Hands above him, his face flushed from the struggle and embarrassment. “Now,” he said. He grabbed one of Damian’s ankles and slowly slid his sneaker off, pulling the sock off right after. “Let’s begin.” He pulled Damian’s shoe and sock off of his other foot, and watched as the boys eyes widened in fear. The man pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and began to move towards Damian’s khaki shorts before changing his mind and sliding the knife under his shirt instead. The fabric teared easily, and Damian’s torso was left bare to the man.

“Someone works out.” The man said, placing his unoccupied hand on Damian’s abs. He ran a finger up and down them, watching the muscle twitch under the onslaught. He moved the knife up to Damian’s face and lightly slid it across his jawline. Damian clenched his mouth shut feeling the knife move along his jaw. The man smiled at him before putting the knife on the nightstand for now. “Now let’s see what we have here.” He focused his attention on Damian’s chest, his one hand still sliding up and down his abs. 

The man began kissing at Damian’s jaw, slowly moving down to his neck, where he sucked the skin there. He bit lightly and grazed his teeth against the sensitive flesh, causing Damian to cry out at the weird sensation. The man leaned back and looked at the worried flesh on the boys neck with satisfaction. He slowly kissed down Damian’s throat till he reached his chest. He looked at the flat nub on his chest, pink and perfect. The man flicked it with his tongue, smiling at the cry Damian made when he did that. He continued licking at the nub, waiting till it became hard before moving on to the other one. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” The man asked, smiling at the distressed look on the kids face. Damian spat at him,

“Go to hell, you bastard.” He said. 

“Hm,” The man moaned, “You like it.” He said as he gave his tongue another flick against the sensitive nipple. “Now onto the main course.” He unbuttoned Damian’s shorts, as he struggled, twisting his hips back and forth and trying to buck the man’s hands off. The man pulled them down then stared at the tight black briefs Damian wore. “Look at this.” The man said as he pulled down the briefs, ignoring Damian’s cries not to. 

Damian’s soft cock lay limp against his thigh, as the tears the boy had been suppressing came out. He hiccuped in distress and his sobs echoed throughout the room. “Now, now, my sweet one. None of that, we can’t have you crying now can we.” The man licked at Damian’s tears, tasting the salt on his tongue. “What kind of lover would I be, if i didn’t pleasure my partner, hm?” He said looking at Damian’s soft penis. 

“Don’t you dare, I'll- Ngh!” Damian was cut off as the man gave a tentative lick to his soft cock. The tongue just barely circling the head. 

“There doesn’t that feel good,” The man said patting Damian on the head. He then went down on him again, his tongue circling the head, before sucking it into his mouth then popping off again. He sucked him into his mouth again, taking the whole thing in his mouth. Not that there was much to take, since Damian was still underdeveloped. Damian cried out in distress, 

“Please, please, please.” A moan escaped his lips as it started to feel good. “Please stop.” Damian sobbed, tears still cascading down his cheeks, his head thrashing from side to side trying to escape the pleasure. The man didn’t stop and just sucked harder, creating a vacuum like seal around the boys gradually growing cock. He popped off when he felt the once soft penis grow completely hard in his mouth.  
“Now, let’s prepare you, hm?” He grabbed the lube while he still sat on Damian’s legs. He pushed Damian’s legs up to his chest, revealing the boys bare asshole. “Beautiful.” He sighed, staring at the sight before him. He poured some lube onto his finger and circled the small hole. Damian gasped in horror,

“Stop, stop, please, I don’t want this!” Damian begged. But the man just smiled as he slowly pushed in the finger,

“You’re body says otherwise,” He flicked at Damian’s still hard cock pointing towards his stomach. “Besides I’ll make sure it feels good.” He thrust the single finger in and out, slowly going deeper and ignoring the pleas from the boy below him. He waited till he was stretched enough before adding a second finger then began scissoring the hole to fit more. He thrust his two fingers in searching for something. It wasn’t until a pleasurable cry from below him reached his ears did he smile at the child, “Found it. That was your prostate, kid. Don’t know if you’ve learned that yet, but now you’re getting a hands on lesson of the human body.” 

“I - argh! Know what the prostate is!” Damian cried out as the man hit it again, making his cock jump slightly at the stimulation. The man made a noise of acknowledgement before squeezing in a third finger. Stretching Damian’s once tight asshole even more. 

“Hm, well I think that’s enough. This will be far more pleasurable.” The man opened the fly to his pants and let his hard cock hang out. He poured more lube on it and slathered it around using his hand. He then lined it up with the boys hole. He grabbed the boys legs and put them on his shoulders before beginning to push in. Damian cried out in pain even after being stretched,

“Stop! It won’t fit!” Damian sobbed uncontrollably, “Fuck! Stop!” The man rammed into his prostate giving the boy pleasure amongst the pain. 

“Now, let's get you to orgasm, hm?” Damian shook his head no, if anything that is the last thing he wanted, he wanted to take no pleasure from this humiliating experience. The man's hand grasped Damian’s hard cock, gripping it tight as he continued thrusting. Damian slowly reached his peak, an orgasm shaking his entire body as his cock spurted cum. His asshole gripped the man’s girth inside him, causing the man to come to his completion. Damian cried out as hot spurt rushed into his anal canal. 

“Beautiful.” The man said, leaving Damian as he was, he zipped himself up, and kissed Damian on the lips softly. “I can’t wait for more.” He whispered seductively in his ear. The man turned and placed a blanket over on top of Damian. 

A commotion was heard outside of the room, before the door busted open and in came the GCPD. Their guns were raised, trained on the man. He raised his hands above his head, a smirk on his face. “Well, I was going to wait for Mr. Wayne’s ransom money, but I got something so much better.” He glanced snidely at the kid a few feet behind him. Two officers grabbed his hands and put cuffs on them, leading the man away. Damian lay where he was, unable to move since he was still cuffed to the bed. He could feel the man’s cum leaking out of him and cooling around and in him. Officer’s came up to him and uncuffed his hands. They made sure the blanket stayed around him and carried him to an ambulance waiting outside. They informed him that his family was already at the hospital waiting for him to get there. Damian wanted nothing to do with them, not with the disgrace he had just befallen. 

What would they think of him? He couldn’t argue though, he knew he had to go and get inspected for AID’s, the thought made him shiver, and an officer put another blanket on him thinking he was cold.

He was anything but cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian had fallen asleep on the ambulance. His body was beyond exhausted and it gave out halfway to the hospital. Doctors were waiting for his arrival and quickly unlauded the hamper from the ambulance. 

Damian awoke from the movement of being unlauded and looked around. His eyesight was blurry from sleep and his throat was dry. He wanted to ask for water, but he didn’t dare speak. What if he started crying as soon as he opened his mouth? He didn’t want to risk it, so instead he swallowed what little saliva he had in his mouth and stayed silent. 

The doctors pushed him into the hospital and Damian briefly saw the members of his newfound family sitting in the hospital chairs in the waiting room, they bolted upright at the sight of him. He noticed Grayson began talking with the officers immediately, asking what happened most likely. Bruce stood by his brother’s side, listening intently and giving wary glances in Damian’s direction. Drake and Todd stood behind them, a worrying look on Drake’s face, while Todd seemed to seethe with anger. 

Bruce turned and whispered something to the younger members of the group, they nodded and began walking in the direction Damian was headed. The doctors opened a door and rolled Damian into the room. Damian saw his brothers standing outside of the room talking with a doctor. Attempting to get in. He was lucky he could still read lips, Todd was yelling at the doctor,

“What do you mean we can’t fucking go in there? He’s family.” The doctor said something but he was faced away from Damian so he couldn’t read his lips. He had an educated guess of what he said though. Jason was in the doctor’s face, screaming at him. “I don’t care about your fucking roll call, or whatever shit excuse you just gave me. You better let me and my brother in!” 

The doctor said something else. Todd looked about ready to punch him. Drake made eye contact with Damian, he gently placed his hand on Todd’s bicep.

“Let’s just go wait. The doctor’s need to work on him, we don’t need to be distracting them.” Drake said it calmly, that much Damian could tell. Todd physically relaxed, giving up on getting into the room. Drake turned to the doctor. “We want to be informed as soon as we can see him.” The doctor nodded then walked into the room. 

Damian doesn’t remember much after that, his body was exhausted from staying awake for so long, his mind gently lull him back to sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Damian awoke again, he saw his various family members seated around his hospital bed. Father was closest to him, his hand on the bed. Grayson sat at the foot of his bed, head in his hands as he waited for his brother to wake up. Todd stared at the grunge looking window. Drake sat in the corner, his phone in hand, lip between his teeth as he seemed to be focusing on something. 

Damian swallowed before trying to speak, “Father.” It was pathetic sounding, barely above a whisper. Bruce whipped his head up looking at Damian. The rest of the family focused their gaze on the small body on the bed. Dick reacted first, grabbing the water from the table next to the bed and handing it to Damian. He carefully took small sips, being sure not to spill. 

Bruce cleared his throat, “The doctors said you are well enough to return home. You can stay here for a little while longer if you wish.” The thought of being here alone scared Damian. He wanted to be home, somewhere familiar, where no one could touch him. 

“No, I wish to go home, please father.” He shook his head, attempting to keep his voice from cracking and he willed the tears threatening to fall to retreat. He couldn’t let them know how weak he was, if he had only fought off the man none of this would’ve happened. 

Bruce nodded, “I’ll go let the doctor’s know. Boys get your stuff together. Dick can you pull the car up to the front.” Dick nodded catching the keys that Bruce threw him. Bruce and Dick left the room together. Jason and Tim began gathering their coats. Jason came up to Damian and reached out to help him sit up. Damian flinched and tried to curl in on himself. Jason’s hand retreated taking in Damian’s frightened figure. 

“I’m just going to help you sit up, Dami. I won’t hurt you.” He said trying to keep his voice soft. Damian nodded. He still flinched when he felt Jason’s hands on him, but tried to remain calm. 

Doctors came in then, talking with Jason and Tim, and helping Damian out of the hospital bed. The doctor’s handed Tim something then left the room. Damian sat on the bed, ignoring the gazes on him. Tim stayed a distance away from him, but reached his hand out to give Damian something. 

“Here’s some clothes for you to change into. Your other ones were disposed of, we brought some with us.” Damian took the clothes and stared at them. Refusing to make eye contact he mumbled a sentence,

“I wish to be alone to dress.” Jason and Tim nodded leaving the room, and standing in front the door to block the window so no one could look in. Damian dressed as quickly as possible. Feeling vulnerable in such a public place. Once he was done, he tapped on the door to get his brother’s to move. He didn’t acknowledge them instead walking to the exit. Bruce was finishing signing some papers when Damian made his way into the waiting room. “I’m ready to leave father.” Bruce nodded bid the attendant a good day, then opened the door for Damian to leave. Dick was in the car waiting. 

The ride home was silent and uncomfortable. Bruce and Dick told Damian what the doctors said. They let him know he had some medicine to take to avoid infections. Damian nodded, letting them know he understood. 

Once they reached the manor, Damian practically ran to the front door. Halfway through the ride home, his mind had began to wonder. He relived the horrible experience and he felt himself on the brink of a panic attack. He rushed into the house, ignoring the calls from his family. He saw Pennyworth standing in the foyer and attempting to talk to him. He ignored all the voices and instead went upstairs. 

He went to his room and closed the door. Debating whether or not to lock it. He decided against it. He went to a corner of the room and sat down. He hugged his knees and let the tears finally release from their trap. He cried for a long time, even after the tears had dried he sat there. He kept his head down, resting his forehead on his forearms. He let the darkness envelop him, welcoming it. He took deep breaths trying to calm his breathing down. His nails clawed at his forearms, as he kept them crossed. 

He digged his nails in deeper, until he gasped feeling a wetness spread against his arms. He looked up at his arms. He had clawed himself so hard there was tiny droplets of blood appearing. He watched the blood swell, till he found the energy to make his way to his bathroom and clean himself up.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. _How disgusting! _A voice in his head spat at him. _You let this happen. If only you had been strong enough. You could have stopped it. Face it, you liked it. You liked finally being put in your place. So you can finally see how worthless and weak you really are. The voice said.___

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Damian gasped at the horrible things his mind came up with, “No.” He whispered trying to deny it. “That’s not true.” He shook his head feeling more tears begin to fall. 

_But it is. _The worst part…__

____

____

The voice was that of the mans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, you guys asked for another chapter. Here it is. I was going to make them talk about what happend with Damian in this chapter, but decided against it. I will probably end up making an indivudual chapter for each family member. The next chapter will probably be either Bruce or Dick talking with Damian. Let me know which one you want. I hope I portrayed this well. If you have a suggestion let me know.  
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Damian’s head shot up, as he heard a knock at his door. He rubbed some water on his arms and dried them then went to open the door. He cracked the door open, large enough where he could see the person standing outside, but not large enough for them to push their way through.

He knew he was being paranoid. None of his family would ever force themselves into his room without being invited in. He still felt as if he needed to make sure he had that security to his own rights. 

Standing outside of his room was Bruce. He stood stiffly, if not a little awkwardly. Like he was unsure what to do with his own body. “Father, what can I help you with?” Damian really wished he would go away. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He felt disgusting around people, at least when he was alone the only thing he could blame was himself. 

“Damian, I want to talk to you.” Bruce sounded so unsure of himself. Damian feigned indifference and opened the door. Allowing Bruce to come in he nodded to the bed and sat in his chair near his desk. 

“What about?” Playing stupid wasn’t the brightest idea Damian ever had, he knew what Bruce wanted to talk about, it didn’t mean he had a wish to talk about it. Bruce allowed a long sigh to escape his lips,

“I-I don’t know where to start. Apologizing for it won’t change what happened to you.” Damian flinched at that, he shouldn’t show such weakness around anybody. It was meant to stay private. “I wish I could change it. I need you to know-” Bruce paused as if unsure of what to say next. “I need you to know it’s not your fault. I understand the guilt, Damian. I know you think it’s your fault… but it’s not. What happened was no one’s fault but that man’s.” Bruce hadn’t meant for disgust to seep into his voice at the mention of Damian’s assaulter but it happened anyways. 

“I understand, Father.” The less he talked the sooner it would be over. Bruce stared at him. Studying the young face that conveyed no emotion. Bruce got up then and kneeled in front of his son. Damian watched him with his eyes, like a predator watching its prey. He cowered further into the chair when Bruce kneeled in front of him, remembering the mans hand touching his cheek. Bruce made no move to get up, but decided against reaching out to comfort his son. 

“It’s okay to show emotion, Damian. You’re home now. None of us are going to hurt you. I want you to talk to me, please.” Bruce was begging, Damian knew that, still he didn’t know what to say.

“There is not much to say, Father. I-” He paused, gnawing at his lip in thought, “I am unaware of what I am feeling at the moment. I did not mean to burden you or the rest of the household.” Another pause, Damian was thinking over what to say next. Bruce didn’t correct him that he was burdening them, instead just letting his son get what he needed to say off his chest. 

“I-I feel horrible!” It was such a simple statement, but one that meant so much. Damian burst into tears then, his hands coming up to cover his eyes so Bruce would not see the tears spilling from his eyes. “I’m horrible. I could have stopped it, I should have stopped it!” A gasp tore through him as he tried to breathe through his sobs. 

A part of Bruce’s heart broke at the statements coming from his mouth. “Deep breaths, Damian.” Bruce wanted nothing more than to hold his child right there, he knew that would be an unmistakable move. 

“I’m disgusting. I let him violate me. I don’t deserve to be in your presence.” Damian’s sobs were only getting louder, a hiccup racking his body with each breath. 

“Damian, look at me.” Bruce’s tone was demanding but still soft, he didn’t want Damian to feel like he was in trouble. Damian looked at him reluctantly. “I need you to listen to me.” Damian nodded in understanding. “You’re not disgusting, and what happened wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have controlled it.” 

Damian shook his head no, “I could have stopped it.” He whispered. Bruce tentatively reached his hands out, expecting Damian to shy away instead he tensed for only a second before relaxing. Bruce carefully grabbed Damian’s hands tugging on them slightly. Damian made no move to get up, so Bruce gently grabbed his forearms and pulled him closer to his own body. 

“You couldn’t have done anything differently, I’m proud of you for just being you. I don’t want you to hide, Damian.” Bruce wrapped his arms around Damian, as the small body shook with sobs against his chest. Damian’s small hands grasping at his father’s shirt like he might disappear. 

It didn’t go unnoticed to Bruce the small scratches on Damian’s arms. He pursed his lips at the sight. He would have to talk to Damian about that later. But right now was not the time, right now his son needed to be held, not questioned on his own inflicted injuries. 

Bruce rubbed Damian’s back, attempting to get him to calm down. The sobs subsided, his breathing calmed down until it was slow and steady. Bruce knew he had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of Damian’s head then carried him to his bed, making sure to cover him with his blankets. He turned to leave the room, when he noticed Titus standing outside the room. 

He smiled at the Great Dane, “Protect him, Titus.” He patted the dogs head then left. The large dog went over to his small master’s bed and climbed up on top of it, he curled up with his owner. Placing his head on Damian’s chest and making sure to stay near the small body. 

Damian sleepily awoke when he felt a heavy pressure on his bed, then noticed Titus asleep next to him. The dogs head on his chest and the body pressed close to his own. Damian patted the dogs head and went back to sleep. 

He felt comforted since he came home, he unconsciously hugged the Great Danes body closer to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end on a lighter note this chapter. Hopefully Bruce and Damian's interaction was good. I'll be honest I had no clue how to write this. I hope I portrayed Damian's trauma with what happened well, and I hope both Bruce and Damian were still in character.
> 
> I meant to get this chapter up last night, but I had piano then went to micheal's, after I got chinese food to go. My family and i then watched TV till 10:30pm so I only had half an hour to write this chapter up. Hopefully it doesn't sound rushed.
> 
> And now I'm babbling, if you have any constructive critiscm please give it to me. I want to improve my writing. I was planning on doing another Bruce and Damian interaction chapter after this one, or I can go ahead and do Dick and Damian. Let me know what you want. Also if you have a plot point you want me to do, comment it. I didn't mean for this story to have more than two chapters. It was originally meant to be an one shot. But hey, things happen. 
> 
> I'm a mess. And I'm a horrible human being for putting Damian through this. *whispers* I'm sorry. 
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

_Clawed hands reached for him. Thin and bony fingers outstretched in his direction. There had to have been twenty of them. All reaching out for him. Damian was paralyzed by fear, unable to move. The hands came closer, one grasped at his ankle. Damian tried to get out of its grasp before two grabbed at his wrists. Another reached for his other ankle as some wrapped around his waist._

_The two around his waist began to tug at his shirt. Damian struggled further, “No! No, no, no, no!” He tried to get out of the hands strong grip, but it was no use. The hands gave up on getting his shirt off but instead tugged at the hem and slithered their way up from underneath. Fingers ghosting over his skin as Damian shivered in anticipation._

_Hands began to make their way through the leg holes of his pants. Tears were streaming down Damian’s face. The hands continued to explore his body. Damian opened his eyes to see a black as night face, with an outstretched smile reaching up to its eyes staring at him. Its eyes were like huge droplets of blood had been spilled there. It seemed to smile more and showed rows of pointy teeth before a forked tongue came out of its mouth as it made its way to the side of Damian’s face._

_It licked at his ear before whispering in his ear._

_“Pretty boy.” ___

__\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Damian awoke with a gasp. Tears had dried on his face, and sweat was all over his body. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in his room. A relieved sigh left him. He lay back down and tried to go back to sleep._ _

__As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw the horrid creature with multiple hands talking to him and touching him. His eyes shot open and he tried to calm his breathing down. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep._ _

__He sighed and got out of bed. He opened his door and looked down the hallway. It was late so no one was awake. Damian hated asking for help, but he needed someone. He started to make his way to the end of the hall. He noticed a light under the crack of a door. It was Tim’s room. Damian rolled his eyes, “Tt, of course, Drake would still be awake.” He whispered as he passed by the room. He refused to go to him for help, knowing he would have no clue what to say or do._ _

__He made his way to the door at the end of the hall, slowly opening it, he saw the figure of his father passed out on the large bed. He made his way over to the bed, his feet making a soft "thud" sound on the hardwood floor. He went to the unoccupied side of the bed and carefully pulled back the covers. He slowly climbed into the bed and lay down.__

____The quiet breathing from Bruce comforted Damian enough for him to go to sleep. Bruce was awake when Damian came into the room since he was a light sleeper. He turned over and pulled the small body closer to him. Feeling Damian’s steady breathing, Bruce allowed himself to drift off to sleep too._ _ _ _

____\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____Damian made his way downstairs. He had woken up feeling refreshed if not a little groggy from his night terror. He shuddered at the thought and forced the memory down. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a protein shake from the fridge. He wasn’t feeling particularly hungry but he didn’t want Alfred to make a fuss._ _ _ _

____Bruce was already gone for work. Alfred was around the house most likely tidying up the rooms. Dick was at work, and Tim was either asleep or working himself into the ground again. Didn’t matter anyway, Damian had no wish to converse with them. He had shared too much with Bruce as it was. He didn’t need the entire family getting involved._ _ _ _

____Damian sat down at the breakfast bar and stared at his shake. He heard footsteps coming into the kitchen but made no move to acknowledge the owner._ _ _ _

____“You know I’m sure it’s not the smoothies fault for looking that way.” A voice said behind him. Damian startled at the voice and whipped around, staring at Jason leaning up against the fridge. Jason frowned at his reaction, “You were glaring at it. Shoulda made my presence known, sorry.” He opened the fridge and grabbed his own shake, before sitting next to Damian._ _ _ _

____They sat in silence, Jason quietly sipping on his drink. Damian had his hands clasped in his lap still startled from the scare Jason had given him._ _ _ _

____“Families busy today,” Jason said beside him. Damian made a noise in his throat not willing to trust his own voice at the moment. “I was planning on fixing up my motorcycle in the garage. You could help if you wanted?” Jason shrugged at his own question before taking another gulp of his drink._ _ _ _

____“I am not very efficient in repairing motorcycles,” Damian said. Jason got up and threw away his empty bottle,_ _ _ _

____“That’s okay. I could use the company, but no pressure. I’ll just bug Timbo to help me with it later, he’d love that.” Jason let out a small laugh, hoping to lighten the mood for Damian. When his little brother didn’t even so much as smirk, Jason frowned. “Totally up to you.”_ _ _ _

____“I am more than fine where I am, thank you for the offer though,” Damian said not making eye contact. Jason raised an eyebrow,_ _ _ _

____“Alright, come on. You’re going to help me out whether you fucking want to or not.” He nodded his head in the direction of the garage. Damian rolled his eyes but slid off the stool and made his way to the garage._ _ _ _

____\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____They were in the middle of fixing the cycle when Jason cleared his throat and stopped what he was doing. He leaned up against the parked bike and crossed his arms, staring at Damian. “Alright, let’s talk.” Damian was seated on a counter against the wall watching Jason work._ _ _ _

____“About what, Todd?” He scoffed._ _ _ _

____“Why’d you sleep in Bruce’s room last night?” Damian physically flinched at the question. “Don’t try to lie to me, baby bird. I took a jog this morning, when I came home to shower, your bed was messy, which you never let happen, and there was an indent on Bruce's. Meaning someone got out of the bed recently and the shape wasn’t big enough to be his. It couldn’t have been any of us, we haven’t done that shit in years.”_ _ _ _

____“Nightmare.” Was all Damian said. “I just had a nightmare, couldn’t go back to sleep.” Jason walked over to the counter and hopped on, sitting next to Damian he stared at the kid._ _ _ _

____“What about?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t want to talk about it,” Damian informed him, hoping he would drop the subject._ _ _ _

____“Look,” Jason sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, “I know it’s hard to share weakness like that. You can tell me though. I won’t tell anyone. And I won’t use it against you.”_ _ _ _

____“It was stupid.” Damian paused, pursing his lips together before continuing. “Black hands were everywhere. All around me. I couldn’t tell where I was, I wasn’t in a physical place, it was like I was just there with nothing around me. Just me and the hands. They were thin and bony with long skeleton-like fingers and long nails.” A shiver went through him._ _ _ _

____“They grabbed at me. They-they tried to- they were touching me.” It didn’t go unnoticed to Jason how he changed his sentence, he decided against commenting on it. “Then a face appeared it whispered something in my ear, then I woke up. That’s it nothing important.” Damian shrugged like it didn’t bother him._ _ _ _

____“Fucking shit, Dami,” Jason whispered. He was not a stranger to nightmares having his fair share of them himself. “This has to do with what happened doesn’t it?” Jason honestly wanted to stab himself in the eye. Of all the stupid things to ask, that’s what came to mind. Of course, it had to do with that, he was a damn idiot for asking._ _ _ _

____“I guess. It’s not a big deal.”_ _ _ _

____“Look, Dami. I, um-” Jason trailed off awkwardly, where was he going with this? He rubbed the back of his neck. “If you need to talk, you can come to me. You might be surprised I’ll relate more than you think.” A questioning look passed on Damian’s face._ _ _ _

____“What do you mean?”_ _ _ _

____“I, uh, I did some things in my youth, I’m not too proud of now. I sold my body to those who wanted it. I had to provide for my mom somehow. When I couldn’t steal something and sell it, I would sell something else. Myself. I know what it’s like feeling the numerous hands on you, touching. It’s fucking scary.” Jason said all this with his eyes straight ahead, now he made eye contact with Damian. “I didn’t want anyone to have to go through that. Especially a kid. I can’t change what happened to you, but I’ll go to prison personally and shoot that motherfucker in the face for what he did to you.”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t know that happened to you.” Damian said, what else did he not know about his brothers?_ _ _ _

____“Not the point. All I’m saying is, talk to me. I know I’m emotionally distant, and a big screw up as a big brother. But I care what happens to this shitty family. Even if we are messed up.” Jason stood up and stretched, “Promise, k?” Damian stood up as well._ _ _ _

____“I understand. Would it be too much to ask if you would just, be with me today?” He sounded like a child. Jason smiled. A genuine smile._ _ _ _

____“Sure. Movie and popcorn. We can watch one of those movies Bruce would kill me for if you ever saw it.” Jason said beginning to walk away._ _ _ _

____“Todd?” Jason turned at the sound of his name. “Not a word of this.” He said. Jason nodded thinking he was talking about their discussion. Confusion crossed his face when he felt small arms wrapped around his waist. Jason looked down at the small body trying to wrap itself around his massive body. Jason kneeled down to Damian’s level before hugging him back._ _ _ _

____“I won’t tell anybody. Can’t have people thinking we like each other, can we?” Jason laughed as Damian rolled his eyes and punched him._ _ _ _

____“Shut up.” Damian walked away. Jason’s smile faded, he would have to inform Bruce about the kid's dream. It wasn’t a good idea to keep those things secret. Jason followed prepared to have a movie marathon._ _ _ _

____They both fell asleep halfway through the first Lord of the Rings movie. Even though Damian had seen it already._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! 
> 
> Hopefully, this was good. I wanted to throw in Jason's own personal experience without taking away from Damian's. Don't worry though I will have a full angst chapter coming sometime. Which brother do you want me to do next? Also any ideas on how I could create a new situation for them to talk to Damian in. I'm also thinking about having chapters of Damian having counseling. He's going to be getting counseling anyways but let me know if you want a chapter of that.
> 
> I have no plot for this story, it just came around one day. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to let you guys know. I look at everybody who has left kudos on my work, bookmarked it, and commented. I appreciate all the love and support this messed up fic has gotten. I read every comment and I like to respond to each one. I appreciate you guys so much. 
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since the incident. No one could say Damian was getting better, it wasn’t something you just bounced back from. If anything he was getting worse. The nightmares had become more and more frequent, Bruce would often find his son next to him in bed. Damian also began to feel under the weather a few days after Jason had talked with him. He ignored it opting instead to lock himself in his room and pretend everything was fine. 

Many of the family members tried to get him to come down but he refused. It wasn’t until Alfred demanded he come out of his room, was his door opened for the first time in a week. He was a mess. His bed hair stuck up in all directions. His nose was red from wiping it all the time from it being stuffed up. His eyes were watery with bags underneath. 

Alfred instantly ushered him downstairs after checking his temperature. He told Damian to put his shoes on while he went to tell Bruce of his condition. Bruce was at work for the day, so he was unable to come and help with Damian. 

Damian stood in the foyer of the home, staring at the floor overhearing Alfred’s conversation. He heard the front door open, and looked at the visitor. It was Dick, clad in his police uniform, while he took his shoes off by the door, knowing Alfred would make a fuss if he didn’t. Dick looked up at Damian surprised to see him out of his room. 

“Gee, Dami. You don’t look too great.” Dick walked up to him, studying him. He took in the stuffy nose, bags under his eyes, and his pale complection. 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Damian croaked out. His throat was so dry and sore he was barely able to talk. It hurt too much to drink water though. Dick frowned at him, an expression most of his family seemed to be wearing recently. He placed his hand on Damian’s forehead feeling his temperature. 

“Alfred!” Dick called out, which would usually get a glare from the elderly butler. Instead he came in,

“Yes Master Dick.” 

“Have you checked Dami’s temperature?” Dick asked concern was heavy in his voice. Damian would have brushed off their concern if he didn’t feel so horrible. He felt so sore like he had been rammed into a wall multiple times. Everything hurt, he was cold and his bones ached. Damian began to see white spots. He could hear the muffled voices of Alfred and Dick. Did they walk away? He began to feel dizzy, blackness creeped into his eyesight. A hard wave of nausea passed through him before he hit the ground. 

The sound alerted the two adults talking. They turned to see Damian on the ground. Dick rushed over and turned Damian onto his back. “Get me a thermometer, Alfred.” The butler rushed off, as Dick tried to bring his brother back to consciousness. Alfred handed him the medical utensil. Dick took his temperature, surprised to find it at 103°F. “Alfred, how long has he had this fever?” 

“I cannot answer that, Master Dick. I was unaware of it until today.” Dick nodded and rushed to get his shoes on. 

“I’m going to take him to the hospital.” He got his shoes on then carefully picked Damian up from the floor. 

“Master Dick, perhaps you would like some assistance.” Alfred stated. 

“No, I’m good, thanks though Alfie!” Dick left the door wide open, and rushed to his car. He put Damian in the passenger seat and buckled him up. “Someone needs to be here to tell Bruce. I’ll call you as soon as I have results on his condition.” He shouted from his car. Alfred gave a curt nod then closed the front door. 

Dick didn’t want to say he drove like a madman, but he did. He took as many risks as he could to get to the hospital without putting him and Damian’s lives in danger. When he got to the hospital, he rushed in attempting not to drop the limp body in his arms. “I need help.” He tried to keep his voice calm, but it was a few octaves too high for that to succeed. 

“What’s the problem, sir?” The desk attendant looked concerned for the boy in the man’s arms. 

“He passed out. He has a 103°F fever. I don’t know how long he’s had the fever.” Dick shifted Damian to his other shoulder, he could feel the heat from Damian’s body through his clothing and it was concerning to say the least. 

“I’ll get him in right away.” The attendant got up and began walking. “Follow me please.” She led Dick down the hall, and led him into an empty room. “I’ll get the doctor to come as soon as possible.” She left the room and Dick placed Damian on the hospital bed. He pulled up a chair and grasped at Damian’s clammy hand. 

A doctor came in and began to get Damian’s temperature and blood pressure while asking Dick questions. When the doctor looked at Damian’s tongue he frowned, “When was the last time he drank water?” Dick shrugged,

“I don’t know, why is there a problem?” Dick leaned in as the doctor pointed out how white Damian’s tongue was. 

“He’s dehydrated. We need to get fluids in him now. That was most likely part of the reason he passed out, a high fever didn’t work in his favor though.” The doctor began to get an IV tube set up. 

Once Damian was stabilized and was getting fluids in him the doctor left. Dick sent a text to Alfred updating him on Damian’s condition. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a while before Damian woke up. His fever had gone down and it was no longer a threat. His skin wasn’t white or pasty looking anymore either. “Grayson?” Damian might have had fluids in his body but his throat was as dry as a dessert. Dick smiled and handed him some water.

“I know it hurts, but you need to drink.” Damian forced himself to swallow the liquid wincing as it burned his still sore throat. 

“What am I doing at the hospital? What happened?” Panic began to seep into his voice, as he remembered the reason he was in the hospital last time. “How did I get here?” Dick sat on the bed,

“Sh, Damian. It’s okay. You passed out from your fever. You were over a hundred grade fever, and you were dehydrated. Nothing happened to you.” Damian seemed to calm down at his brothers words.

“What caused the fever, Dami?” Dick asked concern in his voice, as he brushed Damian’s bangs out of his face. 

“I don’t know. Stress I guess. My throat hurt too much to drink water, I probably had strep throat, not entirely sure though. I didn’t mean to burden you.” Damian avoided Dick’s eyes, instead he glared at the far wall as if it was the wall’s fault he was in the hospital. 

“Hey, it wasn’t a burden. I just wish you would have come to someone about being sick.” 

“I want to go home.” Damian said, it wasn’t a request but a demand. Dick smiled softly at him.

“We’ll have to wait on the doctor. What were you stressed about?” 

“I don’t know.” Damian said. He folded his arms across his chest. Dick raised an eyebrow at the answer. Damian sighed. “I’ve been having nightmares, more frequent than usual. I haven’t slept well, if at all this past week. It will pass, nothing to be concerned about.” Dick opened his mouth to say something but the doctor walked in then.

“Ah, I see our patient is awake now. How do you feel?” The doctor asked him as he took his blood pressure and temperature one last time. 

“Fine. Am I well enough to go home?” Damian asked wanting nothing more than to curl up in his bed and sleep. But the thought of trying to sleep with the prospect of nightmares coming to haunt him in his dreams deterred the idea immediately. 

“Yes, you’re all good. If you could fill out this paperwork, Mr. Grayson.” The doctor handed Dick a clipboard with the paperwork on it. He was done with it in five minutes. He got Damian out of the bed and they made their way to the front desk. 

After handing in the paper and getting to the car, they sat for a while in silence. “Grayson, are we going to go home or just sit here for the rest of the day?” 

“I want to talk to you first.” Dick turned his body in Damian’s direction, ignoring the steering wheel digging into his thigh. “Your nightmares, have they been vaguely about what happened to you?” 

“More or less, why?” Damian’s answer was short and clipped.

“I was just wondering. It’s not abnormal, you know, the nightmares?” Dick said, he had no clue how to bring this up lightly. There wasn’t a way you could bring up past rape without triggering something. 

“I figured as much. Nothing I can’t handle, though. My body has been through much worse.” Damian looked out the window, he hoped Dick would drop the subject and just drive him home. 

“Damian, rape isn’t just a physical scarring, it messes with your mind too. It’s a mental scarring just as much as it is physical. You can’t just ignore it.” 

“Right, well I’ll be sure to think about it more often, thanks for the advice.” Dick winced at Damian’s tone. Mentally slapping himself for having his words come out that way.

“No, that’s not what I meant. You can’t just dismiss it as another physical injury, Damian.” 

“Why not? Besides what would you know about it? You have no clue what I’m feeling so can you please. Just. Drive.” Damian was at his breaking point, Dick could see that. 

“Dami, I understand more than you think.” Dick shifted and put his seatbelt on then put the car in gear. He began driving out of the parking lot and made his way back to the manor. 

“What do you mean?” Damian asked, finally breaking the silence. “About understanding. Surely Wilson wasn’t that horrible.” 

“Not Slade, no. It was a female. We worked together, she killed someone, I told her not to. I was in a weak spot and she took advantage of that. She, you know.” Dick waved his arm around as an explanation. It was still hard to talk about. “It doesn’t have to be a man to take advantage of another man, women are more than capable of it as well.” 

“I didn’t know. Todd told me about his own personal experiences, in his attempts to take care of his mother.” Dick looked at Damian in shoke. 

“Jason told you about that. He hasn’t brought it up in years. I was hoping those memories were part of the ones that he forgot in the Lazarus Pit. That’s horrible isn’t it? Wishing someone to forget some memories of their lives?” Dick chuckled softly. Damian remained stoic but glanced at him.

“No, it’s not. If I could forget what happened to me, I would. You and I both know damn well that you would do the same thing to forget your own personal experience.” Dick became quiet,

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Listen, little bird. If you need to talk come to me. Or Jason, we’re always here for you.” Damian nodded his head, staring out the window again.

“How did you come back from it? The experience. How did you move on?” Damian turned his gaze back to Dick, and stared at him expectantly. 

“I didn’t really. I didn’t tell anyone what happened to me. I never got counseling for it. I kind of pushed it down and ignored it. I don’t want you to do that. I want you to talk to us, okay? I need you to come back from this. I don’t want you to end up like me.” Dick almost whispered the last sentence, too scared that if he said it any louder his voice would crack and give out. 

“Hm, I would be honored to end up like you. You’re a great leader with a good heart. Anyone would be in the right mind to look up to you.” Damian said with indifference in his voice. Dick stared at him, mouth agape. “Eyes on the road, Grayson. I want to die on my own terms not that of the road. And don’t take the compliment too much to heart, I was simply speaking for everyone when I said people should look up to you. Todd, Drake, even father look up to you. They would be idiots not to.” 

“Thanks, Dami. That- that means a lot.” They pulled into the driveway of the manor not soon after this discussion. Damian got out and made his way to the door. He turned before opening it to look at Dick. 

“I assure you, I’ll go to someone if I need to talk.” Then he walked inside. Dick followed, he gave Alfred the short version of what happened in the hospital and assured him Damian would be alright. He then made his way to Bruce’s office, knowing he was home from work.

He knocked on the door, and a muffled voice told him to enter. He opened the door and sat down on the chair that was always in front of Bruce’s desk. 

“B, we need to talk.” Bruce met his first ward’s gaze. “It’s about Damian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter uploaded. If you have ideas send them to me. Also any mistakes point them out to me, be nice about it. I like constructive critiscm not an asshole. Sorry, I just hate rude people. You guys are the best! I love you with all my heart and I want you to know that.
> 
> Also if you want to connect with me further, follow me on pinterest (that's the only social media i have) My name on there is Morgan Dare. I have ten followers, a fandom board, a writing board, disney, exercise. Stuff like that. Just ask if it's me and I'll respond.
> 
> Another thing, Red Hood Fan Series on youtube, is trying to make their second season. And they're four days away from their kickstarter ending. If they don't reach the goal there won't be a second season. Please check it out, and please donate. Help us make the second season. #wearetherobins


	6. Chapter 6

A frown crossed over Bruce’s face, “What about Damian? Alfred informed me of his current condition, he told me he would be fine.” 

“And he will be. Physically.” Dick rubbed the back of his neck. How do you even bring stuff up like this to someone’s father. “Mentally, is a different story. He said some things when I was driving him back that was… concerning to say the least.” 

“What did he say?” Bruce moved his stuff to the side, knowing this would require his full attention. 

“He said he hated to be a burden. He also made it sound like that what happened to him shouldn’t bother him. Bruce he’s not doing well. I don’t know how to explain it, all I know is he needs something.” 

“He said he didn’t want to be a burden to me as well. I don’t know what to do, though.” A sigh left Bruce, making him sound defeated. 

“I think you do.” Bruce looked up at him when he spoke. “Look, you and I both know he needs therapy. While us talking to him might be helping a little bit, he needs professional help. If even Jason told him what happened to him in the past then we need to get Damian help.” 

“Jason talked with him? He hasn’t brought up that part of his life in years.” 

“I know. I’m sure Damian appreciates each of us relating to what he’s going through but that doesn’t help… not a lot anyways.” Bruce gave him a questioning look, “All I’m saying is, we need to get him therapy. Call in Dr. Thomkins.” Dick said, he was ready to make the call himself if it meant getting his brother help.

“No,” Bruce shook his head, “Leslie won’t be able to help with this. I need to get someone professional to talk to Damian. Thank you for coming to me, Dick. I’ll do some research and try to find someone.” Dick nodded then left the room. 

Bruce went to his contacts and pushed the call button for Leslie Thompkins. “Hello Leslie.” Bruce listened as she spoke, “No, I don’t need your expertise. It’s about Damian though, something happened, I need someone who specializes on sexual assault and rape victims.” Bruce sighed as she yelled at him through the other end. “No, Leslie, this had nothing to do with Robin. This was a Damian Wayne thing. I don’t need your lectures, when you have any suggestions call me back.” She seemed to calm down, and told him she would call him when she had information. “Thank you, have a nice day.” He hung up and began to do his own type of research. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian layed in bed, glaring at the ceiling. A knock at the door reached his ears. He sighed and croaked out a “Come in.” His throat was still sore, and even if Alfred’s tea was helping it still hurt to speak. 

“Master Damian, I know it hurts to drink any type of liquid but I would be disappointed if you did not finish the tea I made for you.” Damian sat up and stared at the butler. He grabbed the teacup and took a sip, grimacing as it burned his throat on its way down. “You also have a visitor who would like to speak with you. She is already prepared for the consequences of your fever and has been forewarned.” Alfred left after saying that. A few seconds passed before a blonde walked into the room. 

“Hey Dami,” Steph said. “How’s my favorite little bird?” Damian scowled at the nickname. 

“I thought Drake was your favorite, Brown?” Damian attempted to sound threatening, but with a stuffy nose and a weak voice it wasn’t working in his favor.

“Nah, it’s you.” She said. Her and Tim were on a rough road right now, which seemed to always be the case, she tried not to let it bother her. “Look, I just wanted to check up on you.” 

“I’m fine, I don’t need pity.” Damian scoffed at her, he was already in a bad mood but the blonde girl sitting next to him made him even more tense. 

“It’s not pity. It’s not fair to be taken advantage of, I’m sorry that happened to you. If I could take your place I would go through that again if it meant keeping you safe.” They sat in silence, Damian was pondering her words when she spoke up again, causing him to jump from the sudden voice. “Why don’t we open a window. Your room could use some fresh air. Besides it’s as stuffy as Tim’s room.” She got up and opened his window, letting a nice breeze make its way into the room. 

“I liked my room without the window open.” Damian was sulking and it was pathetic but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Did you want anything else, besides to tell me that what happened to me was horrible?” Steph frowned at his accusing tone, she walked back over to the bed and sat down gingerly.

“I came to see if you needed to talk. Men are scary and big. It’s terrifying having them use that to their advantage.” 

“What are you going on about, Brown?” Damian gave her a concerning look. They were never close, but here she was trying to talk to him. Damian reached for his tea, taking a few sips waiting for her to explain herself. 

“You know that time when I was pregnant?” Damian nodded, of course he remembered she was unable to patrol for months. Steph rubbed at her arms, a shiver going through her body even though the breeze was warm. “You’re not the only one who was taken advantage of by a man.” She left it at that, but Damian became angry. 

“What did Drake do?” Damian never liked Tim, that wasn’t hard to see. But they had grown closer, a little, and Damian had always respected his morals. Steph looked at him with wide eyes.

“No, no. It wasn’t Tim. It was another man, someone I didn’t know. Tim and I may have our struggles but he wouldn’t do that to me. 

“I apologize. I assumed the child was Drake’s.” Steph snorted at Damian’s assumption.

“No, he’s still a virgin! The kid might as well have been his though, he was with me every step of the way, though. Right up until the delivery room and when I said I would give the kid up for adoption.” Damian tilted his head a little, listening to her as she got lost in the past. “His eyes lit up when he saw the kid for the first time. It was one of the first times I’ve seen a smile reach his eyes.” Steph smiled at the memory, before remembering she had an audience. 

“But that’s not the point. What I’m trying to say is, if you need to talk, I’m here. I’m a phone call away. I don’t care if you call me at three in the morning, I’ll pick up.” 

“I appreciate the offer, Brown. I will make sure to call if the need arises.” Damian paused, “How did you come back from it?” Damian wanted to know, he wanted to heal. 

“I got therapy. I went to counseling and I talked to a professional. I had people beside me the entire time. I wasn’t alone, even when I felt alone. Bruce promised me he would get me a good lawyer and take care of any expenses. It was his way of showing that he cared. Dick would often reassure me it would be okay, and his long talks and hugs were appreciated. Jason told me he would, and I quote, “Punch the motherfucker in the mouth,” for me.” 

“He said the same for me.” Damian said. “Although he told me he could shoot him in the face.” Steph let a laugh escape her,

“That’s Jason’s way of showing that he cares. Tim spent countless nights with me, holding me, talking about what I should do, giving his opinion. Out of all the support, I appreciated his the most. You need to find that Damian. Someone who will do that for you. Everyone here supports you, but who will you go to when you really need help.” 

Silence fell between them. Damian thinking over her words. “Thank you, I appreciate the wisdom.” Steph nodded. 

“I don’t want to overstep boundaries, and I know that physical contact can shake you up, but can I give you a hug before I leave?” Damian appreciated her asking. He thought it over,

“Yes, but not a long one. I don’t need a Grayson length hug, if I want that I will go to him myself.” Steph carefully wrapped her arms around Damian and held him for a few seconds before letting go. 

“Alright, well, I’ll see you around. Get to feeling better.” She got up and walked to the door.

“Thank you, Br- Stephanie.” Damian said. She stopped in shock, turning and smiling at the young boy. Having Damian say your first name was a huge sign of respect from him. It meant a lot to her. 

Damian watched her leave his room. He waited another five minutes to make sure she was really gone, before making his way downstairs. He walked to Bruce’s office. He didn’t bother knocking instead allowing himself access inside. Bruce was currently on the phone. 

“Yes, I understand. Thank you, Ms. Jenkins. I’ll see you, Friday. Great, I will, have a good day.” Bruce hung up. Damian stood there, confusion written on his face. Father did not have any business partners or clients with the last name Jenkins. 

“Father.” Bruce looked up, surprise on his face when he noticed Damian. 

“Yes Damian. You can sit down.” Damian walked closer to the desk but made no move to sit. 

“Father, I wish to get therapy.” Bruce smiled at his son. 

“I just got off the phone with a counselor who can help you. I was getting ready to come up and tell you. Your appointment is on Friday at 1:30pm.” Damian frowned. 

“I will not have to leave the house will I?” Damian didn’t want to admit it, but ever since what happened, he had developed an irrational fear of being outside of the Wayne grounds.

“No, I informed her that she would be coming here, so you would still be in the comforts of home.” 

“That is acceptable, thank you Father.” Damian turned and left the room. Bruce wrote down what Damian had said, so he could bring it up to the counselor. He didn’t want Damian to be afraid of going outside.On the other hand, Bruce was thankful that Damian had come to him, telling him he wanted therapy.

This was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with a fucking migraine. I apologize if it's not up to it's usual quality. But I wanted to get a chapter out sometime soon. Weekends are usually busy for me since I'm at my sister's for the weekends. So uploading during the weekend is small. If there's any mistakes, please point them out to me. If you have any suggestions, requests, or a scenario you want to see let me know.
> 
> I love each and everyone of you! Take a cyber hug from me!
> 
> Let me know if the chapters are starting to get repetative, I don't want that to happen and I'm trying to make sure I make them different.
> 
> Red Hood Fan series is reaching it's last few days. We have 69 hours left, hah 69, sorry I'll stop. :) Please show them support, they can't make a second season unless they reach their kickstarter goal! Check them out on youtube, and if you donate, you can get cool prizes! Help us make season two happen. #wearetherobins


	7. Chapter 7

Damian remained bed ridden until Friday came around. He had been feeling better each day. His fever had passed, but he was still weak. Damian had never gotten counseling for anything, he usually talked to Grayson, got his advice then buried the rest of his feelings. 

He felt unsure when 1:30 came and he waited for Ms. Jenkins to come knocking on the door. He sat in the living room, since he was still regaining his physical strength. He heard a knock on the front door and the muffled voices of Alfred and Ms. Jenkins. 

Footsteps made their way towards the living room. A young woman smiled when she saw Damian. “I’m Ms. Jenkins, pleasure to meet you.” She held her hand out. Damian stood up and shook her hand, 

“Damian. I apologize, I have just gotten over a cold. I do not wish to get you sick.” Damian sat back down after she released his hand. He didn’t realize how much energy it took to stand. 

“I understand.” She made herself comfortable opposite to Damian. “Let’s get started, shall we?” When she saw Damian’s nod of confirmation, she pulled out some papers. “Alright, I have some mandatory questions that I need to go over. Are you on medication for AIDs?”

“Yes.” Damian felt uncomfortable, he didn’t want this. Not the questions anyways, but what else did he expect counseling to be. 

“Have you experienced any suicidal thoughts? Have you tried harming yourself or others?” Her thick accent cut through the air, bringing Damian out of his thoughts. 

“I-I do not know.” He clasped his hands, unsure what to do with them. “I haven’t felt a need, exactly to hurt myself or others, but-” He took a deep breath, knowing that it was too late to turn back once the next words were out of his mouth. “I wouldn’t care if I got hurt or died.” He lifted his eyes to meet her soft brown ones. 

“I understand. I have a lot of patients who are like that. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. If you do experience a want to hurt yourself or others, call me or someone you can trust and tell them. It’s important that you continue to communicate with your family.” She wrote down the remaining information Damian gave her. “Are you ready to begin?” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian stood in the foyer, saying goodbye to Ms. Jenkins. He didn’t feel any different, just confused. Was it supposed to be so draining? He wanted to be open with her too, he didn’t realize how hard that was. 

When she had left, he went upstairs to his room. Telling Alfred he wanted to rest before dinner. He laid on his bed and pulled up Stephanie’s contact. 

Is counseling always so draining? He waited for a response thinking over what homework Ms. Jenkins had given him. 

_“I understand you haven’t told anyone what happened. My assignment for you, and I know it won’t be easy, but I would like for you to talk to someone about what happened. In detail. Someone you trust.” ___

__Usually...how do you like your counselor? Steph responded. Damian frowned at her vague answer._ _

__She is acceptable. She gave me homework… why do I feel tired? I didn’t do anything physical._ _

__You’re emotionally tired, comes with talking about emotions. Everyone experiences it, don’t worry. Do you need help with the homework?_ _

__No, I feel like this is something I must do by myself. I appreciate the offer however._ _

__Okay, come to me if you need help. Damian left it at that, he laid on the bed for a few more minutes, there was half an hour until dinner. He should just get the homework done and over with. With a sigh, he forced himself to sit up. He pondered who to go to. He didn’t want Bruce to know in great detail of what happened. Dick was at work right now, and wouldn’t be home till later. Jason was acceptable but he already worried his constipated brother enough. Damian had already turned down Steph._ _

__An exaggerated sigh escaped him as he made his way to Tim’s room. The door was closed, like usual. He knocked on the door. A part of him hoping Drake wouldn’t open. That hope disappeared when a clearly disheveled Tim opened the door. A frown passed the older boys face,_ _

__“Dami?” He looked out into the hallway, as if expecting some kind of trick. “What’s up?” Damian looked down at the floor and scuffed his foot on the floor._ _

__“I wish to talk with you. Unless you are busy, I can find someone more suitable at this time.”_ _

__“Come on in, I’m not busy.” It was clearly a lie. Damian noticed Tim was hard at work, when he logged out of his computer and shut down all of the work he was clearly working on. His room was a mess. Clothes littered the floor and bed. Papers were scattered all over the desk, some arranged on the bed, some were on the floor. Coffee paper cups, and mugs were everywhere. “Sorry about the mess. I, uh, haven’t had time to clean.” Tim threw most of the clothes on the bed onto the floor, making a spot for Damian to sit. He sat in the chair by his desk, turning it to face his younger brother._ _

__“When was the last time you slept?” Damian asked. He couldn’t help but let a part of him worry. Tim had dark bags under his eyes. His hair was greasy and stuck up in multiple places. “Or showered?” He added. Tim laughed nervously at the questions._ _

__“That’s not why you’re here. So, what did you want to talk about?”_ _

__“It’s about what happened.” Damian said, “My counselor told me I should tell someone about what happened. In detail. If you’re not comfortable with it, I can go to someone else.”_ _

__“I’m honored, Damian, that you trust me to talk about this with. But are you sure? Why didn’t you go to Dick?” Damian bit at his bottom lip,_ _

__“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t want to deal with the emotional side of it.” He gave a questioning look to Tim. “I can go.” He made a move to get up. Tim stood up faster and grabbed him by the forearm. Damian’s eyes widened in fear, the placement of the arm familiar. He yanked his arm out of Tim’s grasp. His body collapsed on the bed, he was too tired to try to get up._ _

__“Sorry, Dami. Shit, I’m such an idiot- I didn’t mean to- are you okay?” He didn’t finish any of his sentences. He sat down on the bed next to the small body still shaking from fear._ _

__“I’m fine.” Damian’s voice wavered slightly. “I was just not expecting the physical contact.” Damian looked at the concerned face next to him._ _

__“Talk to me.” Tim said, his voice quiet. Damian breathed in deeply._ _

__“I try not to think about it, but the image is still engraved in my mind. I was in a room. Then the man came in, he knelt down in front of me. He-” It was only going to get harder from here. “He kissed me. Then he bit and licked at my ear. Before dragging me into another room. I tried to stop him. I did fight him. I was trying, but he was so much stronger and I couldn’t use my skills, and-”_ _

__“Damian. It’s okay. I know you fought. I couldn’t ask much more from you.” Tim kept his voice low. He was trying to be empathetic, but emotions were never his speciality._ _

__“He pushed me onto the bed that was in the room. He handcuffed me to the bars, he was rubbing himself on me.” A shiver went through him as he relived the memory. “He took out a knife and cut open my shirt. Then kissed at my jaw and neck. He, um, he licked at my chest.” Damian’s voice became smaller._ _

__“He took off my pants.” Damian’s voice was barely above a whisper and Tim had to strain to hear him. “He made me feel pleasure by using his mouth. He then used his fingers elsewhere to prepare me. I couldn’t keep myself from crying when he entered me, it was so disgusting. He made me finish, made me feel pleasure, before completing himself. Please don’t tell anyone.” Damian felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. They escaped and ghosted down his face._ _

__Tim slowly reached his arms out and wrapped them around Damian. “I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t easy to talk about. But the mans locked up now, he won’t hurt anyone else.” Damian didn’t fight back against the hug,_ _

__“You’re not disgusted with me?” Damian looked up at the baby blue eyes peering down at him._ _

__“How could I be disgusted with you? Damian, you’re one of the strongest people I know. You’re getting help, and talking about it, that takes guts. It takes just as much strength as fighting a villian. I can’t be disgusted with you.”_ _

__“You sound like Grayson.” Damian moved his head back to Tim’s shoulder leaning up against the frail body. “Grayson and Todd both said they were taken advantage of. Father mentioned he understood what I was going through. What did he mean?”_ _

__“Thalia. She drugged his drink then took advantage of him. But that’s how we got you, I know for a fact Bruce would do it again if it meant you were born.”_ _

__“Mother never told me that. She said that he asked for it.” Damian still kept his voice low, feeling like he would ruin the peaceful atmosphere if he spoke any louder._ _

__“In a way he did. She gave him a drug that made him needy. He didn’t remember what happened though, so that’s why he never knew about you.” Tim looked down at his little brother leaning up against him. “Do you feel better?” Damian shrugged as well as he could,_ _

__“I suppose. I wanted to apologize, Brown told me about her pregnancy and when she mentioned it was a man, I assumed you had taken advantage of her. I should have known better, and even if we have our differences I should not have thought so lowly of you.” Surprise was written all over Tim’s face._ _

__“Oh, it’s, uh, it’s okay. I appreciate the apology.”_ _

__“Drake?” Damian moved off of Tim’s body and positioned himself to face his brother. “Why am I the first to talk about being taken advantage of, in our family?” It did not go unnoticed to Damian, how Tim’s body tightened up and when he pursed his lips together._ _

__“I don’t know. I guess it’s a shameful thing. Our’s were mostly when we were in the mask too, so it’s a little harder to talk to a counselor about it. Bruce could easily twist the story, but he’s Bruce and he won’t make a big deal out of it. Jason, while he remembers the memories he doesn’t let them get to him. He focuses his energy and stopping stuff like that happening to other kids. Dick feels guilty, he thinks he should’ve been able to stop it. Even though he was caught at a weak moment, he still blames himself._ _

__Steph, healed. While it still hurts she’s doing the best out of all of us. She’s strong like that.” A smile ghosted Tim’s lips at the thought, it faded just as quickly._ _

__“What about you?” Damian said, firmness evident in his voice._ _

__“What do you mean?” Damian rolled his eyes,_ _

__“I’m not an idiot, Drake. It’s clear you’ve been through something similar. Have you talked to anyone about it?” Tim gave a nervous smile in his direction._ _

__“No, I wasn’t raped. I haven’t been through what you guys have been through.”_ _

__“But something?” It was clear Damian wasn’t going to drop it. Tim sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat._ _

__“It was when I was searching for Bruce. I got captured and she tried to take advantage of me. Said she wanted to have my kids.” Disgust was clear in his voice. “She just started to unzipper my uniform, she didn’t get very far. It wasn’t traumatic, not a big deal.”_ _

__“I beg to differ.” Damian said._ _

__“Look, Damian, I’ll talk to someone if I need to. I don’t right now, I’m okay. I want you to take care of yourself. You’re my main concern.” Damian knew he pushed the boundaries, when he heard Tim’s angry tone._ _

__“Right, it’s dinner time. We need to go down to eat.” Tim began to protest, “Don’t bother, you haven’t been down to meals for the last few days. And you’re attempts at hiding your obvious weight loss are pathetic. Now come on, before I make you come down myself.” Damian stood up and gave his brother a hard glare._ _

__“Fine, you win.” Tim followed him out the door. “You can always come talk to me if you need to. I know I’m emotionally constipated, but I’ll try my best.”_ _

__“The same goes for you.” Damian walked down the stairs, “Thank you for talking with me, I do feel a little bit better.” Tim smiled before noticing Damian stopping in his tracks. On the TV was a news headline,_ _

__"Man admits he raped Damian Wayne, and he’s proud of it."_ _

__“Shit.” Tim whispered._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Jenkins is an African American woman, which explains the accent. I wanted to be different. Let me know how you enjoyed the chapter. And how I should continue. This chapter was extremely hard to write the main reason since I wanted to do my research on counseling for rape victims properly. Ms. Jenkins gave Damian the homework of talking about what happened, because on a website it suggested that as a way of coping. (Don't worry it was a proffesional website, not a crappy one.)
> 
> I am unsure about how I wrote Tim in this, let me know if he seemed in character. More drame to follow! 
> 
> Also we made the goal for the Red Hood Fan Series, so season 2 is on it's way! If you haven't checked them out yet I highly suggest it. 
> 
> A moment of silence, for Luke Perry, who died from a stroke at the age of 52. For those of you who don't know he played Archie's dad in Riverdale. It makes me sad that death has to take away such amazing people. Whether you're a fan of the show or not please show him respect. May the Lord be with him. 
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters shorter than the others, sorry.

Damian stood still, before turning to make his way back up the steps. He was blinded by his own tears, so it came as a surprise when he bumped into a small body. Looking up he noticed Tim staring down at him. “Damian.” Tim whispered. At the mention of his name, he shook his head,

“Please move, Drake.” Damian’s voice wavered slightly. Tim wrapped his arms around him. He pressed Damian against his chest, and placed his chin on his head. Damian took a deep breath before releasing himself to the physical contact. Tears began to fall steadily, sobs wracked his body. He grasped at the back of Tim’s shirt, causing it to get wrinkled. 

In a few mere moments, Damian released him. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to get your shirt wet.” Tim looked down at his t-shirt then back up at Damian.

“I’m not worried about that.” Tim held out his hand to Damian. “Come on.” Damian hesitated before grabbing his hand like it was a life line. They made it down to the living room. “Bruce?” Tim said quietly. Bruce looked up at the duo. 

“We’ll fix this, Damian.” He said. The front door slammed open. In stormed Jason, helmet still in hand, his hair a wind blown mess. 

“There you are.” Jason came forward throwing his helmet on the couch. He wrapped his arms around Damian. Shock was replaced with tiny arms wrapping around Jason’s middle. “We have a little while before the dumb reporters come banging on our door like the apocalypse is happening.” 

“What are we going to do, Bruce?” Tim asked his father figure. “I mean, it’s in the public now, there’s no way we can take this down and get everyone to forget about it. But the publicity will be stressful, we don’t need to do that to Damian.” 

“I will have to address it to the public, today unfortunately.’ Bruce sighed and got up. He whispered in Jason’s ear before walking away. 

Jason manuerved Damian to the couch. He pulled the body onto his lap, holding him against his chest. “Tell me about your first counseling session?” Damian moved his head away from Jason’s chest. He still had his arms wrapped around him and refused to move from his lap. 

“She’s nice. And pretty, you or Grayson would hit on her. She gave me homework, to tell someone about what happened. I told Drake.” Jason raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? Was he helpful?” Damian nodded. 

“He was efficient.” 

“That’s good.” Jason cleared his throat. Begging with his eyes for Tim to help him. Tim shrugged, making it clear he had no clue. 

“Damian?” Tim said, getting the attention of the young teen. “Have you painted or drawn anything recently?” 

“No, not since-” He trailed off. Jason lifted him up and put him next to him,

“You were getting heavy.” He answered the questioning look from Damian. “Why don’t you go get some of your stuff, Timmy and I want to see. Besides I haven’t been here in a while, so I’m sure you’ve made something new since last time.” Damian nodded numbly and made his way upstairs. 

“We’re screwed.” Tim said. 

“No shit, sherlock. What are we supposed to do?” Jason said, looking at him with a hard glare. 

“Not treat him like a child that’s the first. He’s not stupid, Jason.” Tim said sitting down in an armchair.

“I know that. But he’s fragile like one right now. You can’t blame me for wanting to protect him. Do you think I like him going through this?” Jason’s voice slowly began to rise in volume. 

“I never said you liked it.” Tim folded his arms. “It’s just you can’t ignore the problem.” 

“I’m not ignoring the problem, douchebag.” Jason snapped, “Sometimes, a distraction is okay too. Not everything has to be moping about your problems.” 

“Right, let me apologize for being a realist and actually thinking about different situations instead of going in guns blazing.” Both members of the room were yelling. Jason stood up and stormed over to where Tim sat. Tim stood up, but his small stature didn’t make him intimidating compared to Jason standing next to him. 

“Stop!” Damian said. “You two don’t need to fight.” They turned their gaze to Damian, who stood in the doorway of the living room. “I understand that I have caused this family a great deal of strife over what happened. But please don’t fight.” 

“Sorry, Dami.” Jason said. “You haven’t caused us stress. Whoever told you that bullshit needs to go stick their ass elsewhere.” 

“Don’t lie to me, Todd.” Damian retorted. A knock sounded at the front door. ‘It’s the reporters.” His voice rang with defeat. 

“Bruce!” Jason yelled. “The damn reporters are here.” Bruce came out of the kitchen with Alfred. He opened the door, immediately there were flashes of cameras and people yelling. 

“Jason, get Damian upstairs.” Tim said. Jason gave him a look. “We don’t need you flipping off the reporters, take him upstairs. I’ll handle this with Bruce.” Jason turned and motioned for Damian to follow him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian made his way to his room. Jason followed him, bouncing on his bed once they were inside. “Tt, child.” Damian made his way into the bathroom. 

“Fuck off, Dami.” Jason yelled. Damian rolled his eyes then closed the bathroom door. He leaned up against it and took a deep breath. He could hear the voices of the reporters distantly from his location. They must have been inside the house, interviewing Bruce. 

Disgust coiled in Damian’s stomach. They were here because he let the man do that to him. They were enjoying his downfall, his fall from grace, like an angel banished from Heaven. He wanted nothing to do with them, with this world anymore. He was tired of fighting. Exhaustion seeped into his bones as if on cue to the thought. 

Damian closed his eyes. He looked in the mirror at his reflection staring straight back at him. Worthless. Was the first word that came to Damian’s mind. He turned quickly and grabbed the razor sitting in his shower. He held it above his wrist, hesitating for a few seconds, before letting it glaze over his skin. 

A few droplets of blood appeared from the small cuts. Damian did it again going deeper this time. He knew how deep he had to go to hit an artery, he wasn’t there yet. He hissed as he put the blade on his cut up wrist one more time. This time he dug as deep down as possible. He felt it cut something and he gasped at the pain. He let himself fall to the floor. 

Waiting for the inevitable end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll give Damian a break... maybe. Probably not. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to make Jason and Tim have some strife to show how this is affecting them. 
> 
> The next chapter will be in someone else's POV. I've been trying to stick with Damian's, but I want to mess around with somebody else's. Let me know who I should do. I hope this was in character, and I hope I portrayed it well. If you have any constructive criticism, let me know I can take it don't worry. 
> 
> Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Jason laid on the bed scrolling through social media, he wasn’t surprised how the news of Damian’s rape spread quickly. He looked at the time, Damian had been in the bathroom for five minutes, without a sound emitting from the room. He sighed and walked over to the bathroom door. He rapped his knuckles on the surface and waited for a response. 

No answer came from inside. Jason knocked again. “Damian?” Still nothing. “Damian, are you okay in there?” He waited another thirty seconds but when silence answered his call again, worry began to seep in. The shower wasn’t on, there was no possible way that Damian couldn’t hear him. Jason tried the door, it was locked. “Fuck.” He breathed out. He slammed his shoulder into the door, attempting to get it open. It wouldn’t budge. 

He tried again, didn’t work. 

“Come on, third time's the charm.” He slammed into the door again as hard as he could. It broke from the force, the wood splintered at the side, the door swung open and hit the wall. Jason froze at the sight before him. Damian lay on the floor, a puddle of blood around him. A razor lay limply in his hand, shreds of skin sticking to its blades. 

He walked into the bathroom, his shoes stepping in the bloody mess. He knelt by Damian’s side. He pressed his fingers to Damian’s pulse. He was alive. Jason listened to the sound of Damian’s breathing. It was slow, he didn’t have long. He pulled out his phone and texted Tim. 

“Call an ambulance, it’s Damian.” He put his phone down after pressing send. He grabbed a towel and pressed it tightly to Damian’s wrist. An attempt to slow the bleeding. He supported Damian on his lap, elevating him so he could breathe easier. Jason’s head turned when he heard footsteps rush into the room.

“I don’t know what’s going on.” It was Tim. He was on the phone. He turned the corner and looked into the bathroom. His eyes widened. ‘Fucking shit.” Jason heard the person on the other end ask what happened. “It’s my little brother. He’s bleeding out. He cut himself. He doesn’t have long by the looks of it. Get someone here, please, fast.” Tim told the person their address then hung up. 

He made his way into the bathroom and looked at the pale face of Damian. “How long ago did you find him like this?” Tim asked. Jason looked at his watch. 

“Five minutes ago. But he was in the bathroom for five before I got in here. I don’t know when he did it.” Tim nodded in confirmation. 

“Get Bruce, I’ll handle him.” Jason looked torn at the thought of leaving Damian. “You’ll be able to pull Bruce away from the reporters faster than I can. Please Jason.” Jason nodded and made sure Tim was comfortable with Damian on his lap before leaving. Tim looked down at the pale face of his brother. “Damian, can you hear me?” No answer, he figured there wouldn’t be one, but it was worth a shot. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason took the steps down two at a time. He ran into the living room, where Bruce was seated with cameras set up and reporters asking all kinds of questions. “Bruce!” He shouted, louder than he wanted. All eyes turned to him at his sudden outburst. Cameras were moved in his direction but he couldn’t care less. “Bruce, it’s Damian. He’s- he- shit just come upstairs. He’s with Tim.” 

Bruce took one glance at the reporters, he got up and made his way to the stairs. The reporters motioned for the cameramen to follow. Jason stood in front of them. “No, get your fucking asses out of this damn house.” Jason noticed a certain red-headed reporter open her mouth. He cut her off before she could speak. “Look, dumbasses, I have a gun upstairs that I’m not scared to use for you trespassing on the property and refusing to leave by request of the owners. I’m sure the police would love to deal with your injured bodies, and I want to know what answers you would give to why you refused to leave.” 

The reporters quickly told the cameramen to pack up so they could leave. Jason smirked as he watched their retreating backs. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce ran into the room, he turned the corner into Damian’s bathroom. All the air left the room when he saw what was before him. Tim sat against the cabinet of the sink. Damian’s head in his lap. Blood pooling around them. A once-white towel now a deep crimson wrapped around Damian’s wrist. “Have you called an ambulance?” Bruce asked. Tim lifted his head to meet Bruce’s eyes. 

“Yeah, I did. They should be here soon.” Bruce took in Tim’s red-rimmed eyes. He had been crying. 

“Good, how long has he been like this?” Tim glanced at his phone.

“Fifteen minutes tops. He only has twenty minutes before he, you know…” Tim trailed off awkwardly. Bruce knew what he meant. Twenty minutes before Damian died. Before he left this world for good. 

“They’re here.” He heard Jason shout from the bottom of the steps. Bruce knelt down, and carefully lifted Damian into his arms. He left the room and made his way down the hall as fast as possible. Medics were just walking into their living room when Bruce came down the steps with a small child cradled in his arms. 

The medics quickly put Damian on a stretcher and moved him to the ambulance waiting outside. Bruce and Alfred were allowed admission into the vehicle. “Jason, Tim, meet us there. Call Dick and tell him what happened.” Bruce said before the doors were closed. Jason went back inside and grabbed the keys to their car. 

“Come on, Timbo. Let’s get going.” He started the car and waited till his brother was buckled before backing out of the driveway. Jason turned on the radio, turning up the music to a deafening volume. Tim gave him a sideways glare as he watched Jason tap on the steering wheel and mouth along to the words. 

Tim turned the music down, receiving an angry look from Jason. “I need to call Dick. I won’t be able to hear anything with that on.” Tim explained. He pushed the call button to Dick’s contact and listened as the phone ring on the other end. “Hey, Dick.” He greeted his brother when he responded. “Yeah, um, so I know now may not be the best time-” He paused as Dick said something on the other end. A nervous laugh left him as he responded to the eldest child. “Uh, yeah, actually that’s what this is about. It’s Damian. When the reporters got to the manor, he, um, look Dick I don’t know how to say this. He attempted.” 

Jason tried to tune into the conversation. He couldn’t hear the exact words from Dick, but he could hear the muffled panic from his older brother. “What did he say?” Jason mouthed to Tim. In response, Tim shook his head no, 

“Tell you after,” He mouthed back. “I know Dick.” He said out loud. “ Tell an officer first, don’t just skip out of your job, let them know something important came up. We’ll keep you posted. Try and get here as fast as possible. Do you want me to call Barbara?” Tim nodded at his response. “Got it, alright be careful. Bye.” He hung up. 

“Well?” Jason asked. 

“He’s worried. Sounded about ready to leave the police station right then. I told him to tell his commanding officer that a family matter came up. He should be at the hospital about the same time we get there.” Jason nodded in understanding. They sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick sat at his desk. He had already gone through files, now he was just waiting for something exciting to come up. He startled at the vibration of his phone. Looking down at it he saw Tim’s name. His brows furrowed in worry, Tim rarely called him. He pushed the green button and held the phone up to his ear. “Hey what’s up?” He listened as Tim stumbled over his words. “Did you see the news?” Dick asked, “You know, about Damian, and his assaulter. How’s he dealing with it?” Dick asked. He couldn’t wait forever for Tim to get his words together. Besides the news of Damian’s rapist coming clean like that was sickening, and Dick was more than worried for the youngest child. A nervous laugh was what answered Dick’s question. 

His world crashed around him when he heard the answer Tim gave him. “He what?” Disbelief was in his voice. Was he that bad of a big brother he couldn’t even protect his brothers from themselves? “He tried to- I can go over to the hospital. I’m on my way, let me grab my stuff.” He slowed down as Tim told him to tell someone first. 

“Right, I’ll do that.” He paused as Tim told him he would keep him posted, “Yeah, that would be great. Tell Barbara what happened.” He answered his brother's question. He hung up after Tim said bye. He went to his commanding officer's office and knocked lightly on the door. 

“What can I do for you, Officer Grayson?” He asked not looking up from the paperwork he was filling out. 

“A family emergency, I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off?” The man finally looked up,

“I know what your family is going through. You have the day. That’s it. I expect you to be here tomorrow.” Dick nodded,

“Thank you, sir.” He left and got in his car. Making his way to the hospital. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim and Jason arrived shortly after Barbara did. She was closer to the hospital then they were and wasted no time in getting to the destination. The two brothers walked into the hospital and looked at the sight of Barbara, Stephanie, and Cass sitting in the uncomfortable chairs. Steph jumped up at the sight of Tim and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered in his ear. Cass and Jason exchanged a nod of the head before Jason focused his attention on Barbara.” 

“We were having a girls day out,” Barbara explained. ‘We were on our way to the manor when we heard the news, changed directions when we got a call from Tim. Where’s Dick?” 

“He should be on his way,” Jason said. “I’m going to see if we can get back there.” He walked up to the front desk and told the woman their business for being there. The woman nodded her head and inclined for them to follow. As they all stood up to leave the waiting room, Dick burst into the hospital. 

“I’m here. I got here as fast as I could.” He was panting, an indication he ran to the door. Barbara smiled at him,

“We were getting ready to head back. You’re just in time.” She grasped at his hand, squeezing it tight. The large group made their way to the room where Damian was set up. They filed into the tiny room. Damian was hooked up to too many cords to count. Blood was being pumped into him, an oxygen mask helped him breathe. A heart monitor beeped moderately slow, too slow. They stood in silence unsure of what to do. Bruce sat in a chair next to the hospital bed, Damian’s tiny hands held in his large ones. 

Eyes looked up at the heart monitor when they heard the once consecutive beeping slow down even further. Fear grabbed at their hearts when another beep didn’t follow.

Damian had flat lined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it'll get better sometime. I want to dive deeper into how the family is dealing with this. So maybe some chapters from their POV's. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> And now time for some honesty, I have been put on medication for some things I'm dealing with. I have not found the right medicine so I've been having trouble finding the motivation to write. And I've been having trouble sleeping so I'm sorry if I don't get chapters out as quickly as I used to. I'm trying a new medication now, so hopefully, it'll be better than the one I was on. 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas for this story let me know. Or ideas for other stories! My main focus is this story but I will definitely get to other story ideas if you send me some. Please let me know of any mistakes or missed tags that I should put in. Also please give suggestions, this story has no plot and I'm making it up as I go. Tell me what you want to see, I love my reader's input.
> 
> I love each and every one of you!
> 
> Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce ran out into the hallway, calling for doctors to come quickly. Five doctors rushed in, they began finding out the cause for Damian’s heart to stop. Once found they started on the chest compressions. Orders being spoken out to all those present. The family stood back not wanting to get in the way. 

Time passed in slow motion. Seconds passed. Then minutes. The doctors took turns trying to revive Damian. It was painful to watch. Tim looked down at his watch, staring at the clock face. It had been four minutes. Once it reached six minutes Damian would be presumed dead. 

It was hitting the last few seconds, the doctors were getting ready to give the news of his death, when a sudden beeping caused everyone to look at the heart monitor. Damian’s heart had started again, the beeping becoming moderate and normal. The doctors took his vitals before leaving, making sure that it wouldn’t happen again. 

Bruce went up and clasped at his youngest’s hand. Damian was already awake and looking at them in confusion. “What happened? What am I doing here?” He made a move to sit up, but stopped when he looked at his wrist. 

“You tried to kill yourself.” Tim said. He sat on the edge of the bed, making sure to steer clear of Damian’s personal space. Damian looked down at the blankets,

“You weren’t supposed to know that.” He bit at his bottom lip anxiously. Jason folded his arms across his chest,

“Did you really think you would get away with it?” He raised an expectant eyebrow when Damian met his gaze. “Look kid, all of us have tried that shit a few times. Someone always saves us.” Dick and Jason shared a look. 

“Why Dami?” Dick asked. Damian slowly met his eyes, confusion and worry practically swam in Dick’s eyes like a sea of emotion. 

“I don’t know. I just- I thought I was doing… better. Not great, but better. Then it came on the news, and I just lost it.” He met Bruce’s gaze for a few seconds before looking back down at his lap. “I didn’t really want to fight anymore.” Bruce squeezed his hand at that, some reassurance without words. 

“Damian.” Bruce said. “Because of this, you have to stay in the hospital for a little while. So they can keep an eye on you.” Damian nodded stiffly. “I’ll stay with you tonight.” Bruce informed him. 

“Thank you father, I appreciate that immensely.” Tim stood up from his spot,

“Jason and I should be heading back, but I don’t have anything going on tomorrow, as long as one of you guys can take care of my side of the city, I’ll spend the night with you.” Damian nodded in confirmation. Jason stretched, he walked over to Damian and leaned forward till they were only a few inches away.

“Don’t try that shit again. You fucking scared me.” He leaned back and smirked at the kid. He ruffled his hair affectionately. “I’ll spend the night after Tim.” Jason and Tim left the room. Barbara walked over,

“Call me if you need anything. I can help. Dick can watch you after Jason. Since he’s off of work, maybe I’ll drop by for a little while.” She gave him a small hug, before straightening. Steph nodded, 

“I might drop by tomorrow as well. If you need anything let me know.” She said smiling at the boy. She squeezed his hand then went and gathered her stuff. Cass gave a small nod and a tiny smile crossed her features before it disappeared. 

When they had all left, Bruce and Damian starred in awkward silence. “Did you think about it any before tonight?” Bruce said breaking the silence.

“About what?” Damian asked.

“About hurting yourself, Damian.” 

“No, I guess a part of me wanted to. But I never thought of doing it by my own hand. I’m sorry.” He was barely above a whisper. Bruce’s eyes softened at his statement. 

“Damian. I don’t blame you. I just wish you had told someone. Jason was in the room with you, he could’ve helped.” 

“I suppose. I’m just being idiotic, I apologize for causing you grief. I will continue my therapy, and will make an announcement to the public of what transpired today.” Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. 

“You didn’t cause me any grief, Damian. And we don’t have to announce it until you’re ready. You’re my main priority, everything else can wait.” Damian nodded solemnly. His eyes began to drop and he struggled to keep them open. “Why don’t you sleep.” Bruce said, brushing his hair out of his face. Damian nodded in agreement. Bruce helped him get situated and within a few minutes Damian had fallen asleep. 

Bruce himself fell asleep a few minutes later. 

Damian’s terrors were only getting worse, when a pair of eyes looked in from the window to his hospital room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A plot? Maybe? I don't know...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short and I apologize, I'll try to get a longer one out sometime. I'm just suffering from writers block at the moment. But don't worry I won't abandon this story. 
> 
> Remember if you have any ideas or plot points or bonding let me know.
> 
> Also I want to write a cute Batfamily one shot. I want it rated G or T so please keep it like that. If you have any ideas I'm all ears. 
> 
> Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

“I have a proposition for you.” A man said holding out a cup of wine to the man sitting in the chair. 

“Really? And what would that be?” He took the cup and took a tentative sip from it. The man standing turned around to place his cup down, then faced the other man again. 

“I know what you did. How you went to jail. Why you went to jail. I was impressed, to say the least. Was he good?” The man sitting smirked at the question.

“One of the best I’ve had. Would highly recommend.” His smile faded, “Look, as much as I appreciate you busting me out, who are you?” 

“Peter Hill, a pleasure to meet you.” He held his hand out. The seated man’s eyes widened. 

“Peter Hill? The greatest trafficker in all of Gotham. Not even Batman can find you.” Peter bowed his head,

“The one and only. But please what’s your name?” 

“Joshua Lawrence. What is it you would want me to do?” Joshua asked. 

“Well, I’ve been in desperate need of a new stock. Unfortunately, all of my men are too incompetent to do what you did. I want you to bring me, Damian Wayne. You captured him once, I’m sure you can do it again.” Peter leaned up against the table. “What do you say? You’d be the first to have a try at him again. Not to mention, you are more than welcome to help train him. I’ll even give you a fraction of the pay once he’s trained and sold.” Joshua raised an eyebrow at the proposition.

“You’re for real? Will this be a one-time thing?” Joshua was thinking of taking him up on the offer, he wanted to trust the man first, however. “I need to know you won’t rat me out as soon as I’m gone too.” 

“I will call you if I require your services again. That’s how I run my business. And you have no need to worry about being turned in. I don’t do that to my men. Or women.” Joshua stood up and held his hand out,

“I think you have yourself a deal. I’ll begin working on getting the boy in as soon as possible. It may take some time.” Peter shook his hand,

“As long as you keep me posted.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Damian woke up in the morning, he was confused and disoriented on where he was. Then it came crashing down on him like a tidal wave. He tried to kill himself, he caused his family grief and worry. What kind of son and brother was he? Unable to handle a news headline. 

A nurse came in and gave him his breakfast, she let him know that someone would be in the room with him shortly, they had stepped away to use the restroom. Damian nodded and slowly began to eat the bland food. Jason walked in when the nurse left,

“What’s up, baby bird?” He sat down in the chair in the corner of the room, an easy smile on his face. “Bruce had to go to work. They told him it was an “emergency.” Can’t do anything without him, can they?” 

Damian forced a smile on his face, but it was unnatural and tight. “I thought you had work?” He asked.

“Don’t work till night.” Jason winked at him. “You know the drug business.” Damian rolled his eyes. “So you’re stuck with me till Timmy gets here tonight. What are we going to do?” Damian looked down at himself, he was in a hospital gown, cords still attached to his body, and bandages around his wrist.

“Gee Todd, I don’t know. Maybe we could leave the room when I’m supposed to be bedridden. Or we could lay here since that’s all there is to do.” 

“Okay, I get it.” Jason held his hands up defensively. “I mean we could play games or read, watch TV.” He motioned to the black screen against the wall.

“Tt, or we could knit scarves and sing kumbaya,” Damian said sarcastically. Jason’s face lit up at the suggestion.

“You’re a genius. We can knit. Do you know how to knit?” He stood up from his spot and starred at Damian with an excited look in his eye. 

“No, I don’t know how to knit, idiot.” Damian scoffed at his older brother. Jason snapped his fingers together,

“Right, stay here. I’ll be back in like twenty minutes.” He left the room as Damian called out.

“I literally cannot get up, Todd!” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim walked into the hospital room where Damian was, a surprise greeted him when he saw both Jason and Damian knitting. Tim put his stuff down on the chair, “Um, do I want to know?” He asked. Jason looked up at him,

“We were bored.” He shrugged. Tim looked at Damian waiting for an answer.

“I was bored,” Damian told him. Tim shrugged at their responses. 

“Right well, Jay I can take it from here. Don’t forget you have my side of the city tonight.” Jason rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, I know. We can finish these tomorrow night, Dami. I’ll take yours back with me so that way it doesn’t get messed up.” Damian handed Jason his knitting. Jason then respectively put it in a large bag, an odd sight for the adult who looked like a gangster. He waved goodbye and left. 

Tim sat down in the chair Jason was once occupying. “Did you have fun?” 

“It was acceptable. Can’t do much when you’re bedridden, but I suppose that’s my own fault.” 

“Let’s not think about that,” Tim said. “Although if you want to talk about it, I’m open.” Damian shook his head. “I brought some of your stuff from the manor.” Tim pulled out Damian’s phone and laptop out of his bag. “I didn’t get on them, don’t worry.” He handed them to his little brother.

“Thank you,” Damian said. He got on google once he was signed into his computer. Tim lowered the screen,

“Hey, I don’t want you to look at the news, okay?” Damian nodded. 

A few hours passed and boredom began to set in. Tim turned his computer screen towards Damian. “Wanna watch something?” Damian shrugged.

“I suppose.” Tim set up Netflix and got the computer situated before getting comfortable himself. “Drake?” Tim looked up at him. “You can get in the bed, I don’t think your under malnourished body can handle sitting in that chair any longer.” Tim opened his mouth to argue and say he was fine, but something in Damian’s eyes told him not to. He nodded instead and climbed underneath covers with Damian. 

“What are we watching?” Damian asked. Tim smirked,

“The office,” Damian grunted,

“Of course we are.” Despite his words, he made no argument to change the show. He snuggled closer to Tim. Eventually, he fell asleep. Tim’s arm wrapped around him and his head on his brother’s chest. Tim smiled down at his brother. He shut down the computer and made himself comfortable. He frowned when his fingers brushed against the bandages on Damian’s wrist. Reminding him of the times he thought of doing it. 

He shoved those thoughts down and forced himself to go to sleep. 

Neither brother noticed the flash of a camera from the window outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the part with Peter Hill and Joshua Lawrence was the day the news headline of Damian's rape was announced. The day he cut himself. I hope that makes sense if you have any questions about that part, or this chapter let me know. 
> 
> This story finally has a plot! I'm so excited about where I'm planning on taking this. It's going to get deep, I hope. I don't know how many more chapters of this there will be, but I'll figure something out. 
> 
> I'm still looking for suggestions on the one shot that I want to write so if you have any ideas let me know. 
> 
> Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

“Sir,” Joshua said, walking into the room nervously. Peter looked up in  
interest, 

“Ah yes, what is it Joshua? An update?” Peter motioned for him to sit down.

“Yeah, an update. I was able to watch him for the past two days. He’s in the hospital at the moment, apparently he tried to kill himself. His family’s been with him ever since. Last night Tim Drake spent the night, I heard tonight it was supposed to be Jason Todd with him. When do you want me to make an attempt to capture him?” Peter fell silent at the question,

“Well, is he well enough to be removed from the hospital?” 

“Yeah,” Joshua nodded, “He’s still weak, but he won’t suffer any side effects of being removed. They’re keeping him there, so he doesn’t attempt again.” 

“Very well. As soon as possible.” 

“Anything else?” Joshua asked. Peter tilted his head to the side in thought.

“If it is possible, I would perhaps want some of the other Wayne boys. However, I would not fret if you only are capable of capturing the youngest. You will still get all that I promised you.” Joshua nodded in response and left the room. 

Peter turned to face his computer, when he heard the door open. “Sir,” A female voice resonated through the air. “Are you sure it is wise to bring in the other boys?” Peter tutted at the question,

“My dear, Jekyll, you underestimate me, my partner. Do not worry, you will get your fair share as well, we will split them accordingly.” 

“Of course, Hill. I wasn’t questioning you, I was simply wondering if your head was screwed on right. They’re not stupid, they’ll know what’s going on.” Jekyll said, placing her hands on her hips.

“I understand your concern. If you want you could spare some of your own men to help benefit the mission.” Peter suggested, he turned to stare at the tall woman before him.

“I will if they are needed. However, I would like to see how this plan falls into place.” Peter nodded in confirmation. He turned back to stare at his computer screen. He heard the tell-tale sign of Jekyll’s heels clicking on the floor.

“I can not wait.” Peter said, looking at various photos of the well known Wayne boys. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian spent the day alone, he attempted to occupy himself but it became increasingly difficult as the hours passed by. Despite Tim’s warning he looked at the various news articles on the internet. One caught his eye almost immediately. 

“Man escaped from jail, almost immediately after admitting to taking advantage of Damian Wayne.”

Damian felt his heart speed up and his breath quicken. He had escaped. That meant he was out there, in Gotham, waiting for him to come so he could take advantage of him again. Damian looked up from his computer screen when a doctor came in. The man smiled at him,

“Just need to check your vitals real quick.” He said, Damian nodded closing his computer down. The man checked his vitals, remaining silent the entire time. Damian was sure he hadn’t seen this doctor before.

“Are you new?” Damian spoke up in curiosity. The man looked up at him in shock,

“Uh, yeah. Just started a few days ago, they gave me you as my patient, wanted to start me off easy.” He said giving an easy smile in Damian’s direction. “I get you in other ways too.” He said, before giving a predatory smile, one Damian was sure he had seen before. The man jabbed a needle into Damian’s arm, giving him something to knock him out. 

The man then placed Damian in a wheelchair, claiming the kid wanted to go outside for a while when asked by other doctors why he was removing him from the room. He escaped with Damian with no incident, throwing him in the back of his car, he took off down the street. 

“That was way too easy.” Joshua said, giving a glance at the small helpless body in the back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian awoke with a start. His body was incredibly sore. He sat up, he was in a dirty room which smells vaguely of mold and mildew. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, but begun to assess his situation. There were no windows in the room. A metal door was at the end of the room. He had zip ties around his wrists, and he had a new pair of clothes on, meaning someone had changed him while he had been unconscious. A shiver went down his spine at the thought. He turned his head sharply when he heard the door open. 

The man who had taken him walked in then moved to the side making room for another man to walk in. The second man walked up to Damian, and kneeled down. He grabbed at Damian’s chin and seemed to be assessing him.

“Hm, not half bad, Joshua. Great job.” Damian watched as his rapist, Joshua apparently, nodded his head in thanks. “My name is Peter Hill, I’m sure you’ve heard of me.” Damian sneered at the name.

“I’ve heard of you,” He smirked at Peter, “Not very impressed though, in all honesty I thought you would look more intimidating, too bad I was wrong, you look like a stick instead. I sick stick, who has bad hygiene, but a stick nonetheless.” Peter frowned he raised his hand and slapped Damian across the cheek. 

“You will learn to respect those who are older than you.” Damian spat at him,

“I give respect to those who deserve it, you haven’t earned mine yet, but maybe if you hit me again you will.” Damian shrugged, “It’s always worth a shot.” 

“Stupid brat.” Peter said, letting go of Damian and standing up. “Do with him as you will, Joshua, just make sure he can still walk afterwards.” Joshua smirked, and Damian felt his anxiety rise. His breath catching in his throat as the man came closer to him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason signed in at the front desk, ready to spend a night with Damian. Tim told him that the two had shared the hospital bed, Jason wished he had a picture of it, not because it was cute but because it could be used as blackmail. 

He walked into the room, and stared at the empty bed. Damian wasn’t allowed out of the bed, not yet anyways. He walked closer, seeing if anything looked out of place. He noticed Damian’s phone sat on the table next to the bed, Damian never left his phone and there were many missed calls and texts. Something was wrong. “Fuck.” Jason whispered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll is my own personal character, she's awesome and I love her. Jekyll is not her real name but a code name that I came up with, I don't even know her real name. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I can't wait to write more of the plot. 
> 
> The next chapter will most likely have sex (I'm sorry)
> 
> this will probably end up as a series, I think. Dunno.
> 
> Still looking for suggestions to a one shot idea, (Rated T and under) 
> 
> Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

“It’s been a long time hasn’t it?” Said Joshua, he looked Damian up and down from his spot on the floor. “Still as beautiful as the first time.” 

“You’re sick.” Damian spat out, attempting to cloak the fear that was clawing its way out of him. Joshua smirked,

“Maybe, but you can’t deny it felt good last time.” Damian shook his head, Joshua laughed at his obvious discomfort. “Well then, let’s not waste too much time. You know what, I’ll give you a choice, either I can force you to do what I want you to do. Or you can do it willingly and I’ll make it painless, lube and stretching. Damian’s eyes widened at the proposition,

“You can’t be serious?” The smile Joshua gave him said otherwise. “I-” Damian trailed off unsure how to continue. He didn’t want to soil his pride and what little dignity he had left, but he didn’t want to feel the excruciating pain either. 

“I’ll give you two minutes to choose, while I get the supplies, if you choose to use it.” Joshua walked away leaving Damian sitting on the cold floor with a very difficult decision. Damian was unsure what to do, he wished someone would come get him, he didn’t want to go through this again. Chances were slim though, Bruce had increasing difficulty finding Peter Hill, and if they were in one of his hideouts, near impossible. 

Joshua walked back in, lube in hand. “I would love to try some other things, but Hill said I could only do vanilla.” He shrugged, “Makes no difference to me, he also said I could help with training. I’m sure you’ll love that.” He smirked at Damian, and eyed him up and down once again, practically undressing him with his eyes. “So have you made your decision?” 

Damian was terrified, he could feel Joshua’s eyes on him, he knew he had to make a decision. “Please don’t make me do this.” Damian whispered, he hated sounding so weak, but it was impossible to choose.

“I’m not making you do anything.” Joshua said, “But if you really don’t want to do it, I’m more than willing to do it myself. I’ll give you one more chance, start undressing. Whether you do or not it makes no difference to me, I’ll enjoy it either way.” 

Damian shook like a leaf in the wind, he stared at Joshua, then stared down at his hands, “I can’t, not with the zip ties on.” If Joshua removed the zip ties then maybe he could escape. 

“I think you can, I won’t tell you again, undress for me.” Damian cursed in his head, that didn’t go as planned. He shakily grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, hesitating for a second, “Just leave it around your neck, I’ll take it off later, or maybe I’ll leave it on.” Joshua said smirking as Damian was practically begging with his eyes. Damian lifted the shirt up and got it around his neck, he left it there like a scarf since he was unable to take it completely off with the ties around his wrists. He shivered as the cold air touched him, his nipples peaked from the cold. Disgust curled in his stomach as his hands lowered to his pants.

“It’s okay, you can do it.” Joshua said mockingly. Damian fumbled with the button, he undid the zipper and slowly pulled the pants down. He kneeled on the ground with only his briefs on, the cold floor burning his knees. His clothes beside him, practically begging to be put back on. 

“I hope you’re happy, pervert.” Damian spat out at him. Joshua raised an eyebrow in thought,

“Not quite, after all you still have one piece of clothing on.”

Damian felt tears begin to fall, he covered his eyes with his hands, he didn’t want to do this anymore. “Keep crying,” Joshua said, startling Damian from his distress, “It’s cute.” Damian glared at him, he ignored the tears that were still making their way down his face and instead stood up and pulled his briefs down. He stood there naked in front of Joshua, his hands attempted to hide himself. 

Joshua stepped forward and grabbed Damian’s hands, he lifted them above his head and got a good look at him. “Don’t be shy, I think we’ve already gotten well acquainted.” Damian closed his eyes, not wanting to see the man stare at him so lustfully. “I have one more task for you, blow me.” Damian met his eyes,

“What?” He said quietly, Joshua smiled,

“I said, blow me.” Damian shook his head, “Well then, I’ll just put this lube away.” Damian grabbed at his hand,

“No, don’t. I’ll-I’ll do it.” Joshua forced him to his knees and patted him on the head,

“Good boy,” Damian carefully unzipped his pants and pulled out his already hard cock. “Like a lollipop, kiddo.” Damian clenched his jaw at the nickname, a nickname Bruce reserved for him. He closed his eyes, and tentavily licked the cock, he gagged at the taste. He came forward again, and licked the head. He circled it with his tongue, then began to take more into his mouth. “Hm,” Joshua moaned, “I can tell you’ve never done this before, but damn, with a little practice you’ll be a great cocksucker, isn’t that right slut?” 

Damian shook his head. He remembered some of his training, and separated himself from the situation, going off somewhere safe in his head. He was halfway down the cock when it hit the back of his throat, he backed off and instead continued sucking on the little that was in his mouth. Joshua pushed down on his head, forcing him to take more, “Come on, a little more, kiddo.” Damian felt it hit the back of his throat and he gagged once again, he pushed on the man’s thighs trying to get some leverage. Joshua allowed him, “Didn’t want to finish in your mouth, but let’s get on to the main course, shall we?” Damian leaned back, he could feel the tears beginning to fall. He could still taste him on his tongue. “Hands and knees,” Joshua informed him. Damian shakily got on all fours, leaving himself vulnerable. Joshua opened the lube bottle, and poured some on his fingers, he circled Damian’s hole, chuckling at the feeling. 

 

He pushed in and curled his finger from the inside. “Damn, you got tight fast.” He pushed in a second finger, thrusting them in a few times while scissoring, before quickly putting in the third. He only stretched him for a few more minutes, before lathering up his cock with some lube. He pushed it in and wasted no time in beginning to thrust. Damian cried out from the force and clenched his hands in fists. His nails dug into his palm inflicting another pain on himself. 

“Well, well, aren’t you a little masochist,” Joshua whispered in his ear, as he saw Damian begin to get hard from the rough treatment. Damian hiccuped when he inhaled sharply, 

“Please just make it end.” Joshua laughed at his distress,

“Begging already, Peter won’t have any trouble breaking you in.” He thrust a few more times, speeding up gradually, before finishing inside. Damian cried out as the warm cum seeped into his anal canal. “I’ll let you take care of that.” He said, as he flicked Damian’s hardon. He zipped himself back up and left the room. Damian curled up into a ball and cried.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason rushed out of the room calling for nurses and doctors. He asked when they last saw Damian, they informed him that he left the building for some fresh air with a doctor accompanying him. Jason cursed under his breath. He pulled out his phone and called Bruce. It went to voicemail, Jason hurriedly explained what was going on, he was sure he made no sense, but it would be enough for Bruce to know something was wrong. 

Jason combed his fingers through his air, a habit he did whenever he got stressed. He went back into Damian’s room, and looked around the small space. He looked at Damian’s computer and logged into it. He opened up the page Damian had up, all air left him when he saw what it was.

“Fuck,” He said, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He read the article, then re read it, wanting to make sure he read everything. That means the man was still out there. He wouldn’t come back for Damian, would he? It was unlikely, but Jason didn’t want to dismiss it entirely. His phone rang, it was Bruce,

 

“Bruce,” He waited, “No, it’s not okay, it’s Damian, he’s not here. At the hospital.” He could hear the panic in Bruce’s voice as he asked where he was. “Doctors and nurses said that a doctor took him out for some fresh air, apparently he hasn’t returned since then.” Jason ran his fingers through his hair again, “I don’t know what to do.” 

He waited as Bruce told him to calm down, and that they would think of something, “Listen Bruce, Damian had an article up on his computer, the man he escaped from jail.” Bruce’s line went silent, Jason could tell he was letting it sink in, “Do you think it’s possible that he could’ve taken him.” Bruce hurriedly answered, Jason nodded, “I understand, I’ll meet you there. We’ll figure out what’s going on.” He hung up and left the building, he rode his motorcycle to the manor and waited for Bruce to get off from work.

Meanwhile, a person crouched in the shadows of the bushes, they opened their contacts and pushed call, “Jekyll, might want to inform Mr. Hill, that they’re onto us.” A pause, “Of course, I’m sure they’ll be here to take a look,” The person’s eyes widened in shock, “You want us to do it then, are you sure?” They nodded, “Of course, as soon as they arrive we will bring them into custody.” They hung up and emerged from the bushes, careful not to make a sound, they left the premises and prepared some men for the arrival of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got physically sick from writing that scene. 
> 
> i hope this didn't seem rushed, and don't worry there will be plently more Damian pain along the way. I won't reveal any of my plans for it though. 
> 
> Let me know if there's anything you want to see, one shot, chapter, or scene!
> 
> Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Dick was informed of the situation immediately, panic seared into his heart. Not again, Damian couldn’t go through this again. Dick made his way to the hospital, and practically ran into the building. The rest of the family was inside, anxiously waiting for news. They searched the room but there were no clues, none that Jason hadn’t already found. 

“What are we going to do?” Dick asked, he leaned up against the wall, despair slowly creeping into his mind. They looked hopeless, there was no way to find him. 

“We could go back to the warehouse he was in?” Tim said, “If it was the man who took him the first time, he might go back there.” He shrugged, “It’s the only idea I have.” Bruce nodded in agreement, 

“Dick, you take Tim with you to the warehouse, you might have a better chance of finding something. Jason and I will file a missing persons report, then we’ll drive around and see if we find anything.” The boys nodded and left the hospital. 

Dick and Tim sat in the car, looking up directions to the warehouse. A knock on the car window startled Dick out of his concentration. He looked up, a man stared into the car, a creepy smile decorated his face. Dick cracked the window, “Can I help you with something?” 

“Yeah, you’re the Wayne boys aren’t you?” They nodded in response, “I think I know where Damian Wayne is,” He let his sentence trail off, allowing the shock and surprise to sink in for the inhabitants of the car. 

“Where?” Dick asked. 

“I can show you if you want me to?” The man said, Tim and Dick shared a look,

“Thanks, but no. If you could tell us the address that would be appreciated.” Dick said, his hand on the ignition key ready to drive off just in case. The man sneered at them,

“Listen, you can either willingly let me into the car or I can force myself in.” Dick frowned before turning the car on and slamming on the gas. They began to drive off but stopped a few feet from their previous spot. Tim starred in shock.

“Dick, drive!” He said. Dick looked at him, fear in his eyes,

“I can’t.” Dick looked into his rearview mirror, he saw the man slowly walking up to the car. Unknowingly, Dick rolled down the window and the man leaned up against the car,

“Now, I told you, you had a choice.” Tim’s mouth hung open, as Dick unlocked the door and the man got into the back. “Drive, I’ll give you directions.” Dick turned to stare at him,

“What makes you think, I’ll actually listen?” The man smiled sinisterly, he threw something in Tim’s direction. Tim in response caught it, noticing it was a knife. Dick raised a questionable eyebrow. “What exactly does that prove?” The man flicked his eyes in Tim’s direction. Dick looked and noticed the evident fear in his brother’s eyes. He looked down and noticed the knife was held against Tim’s throat. 

“Now you see, one wrong move and he’ll slit his own throat, not the best way to go if you ask me. Now drive.” Dick pushed down on the gas, keeping an eye on Tim who was unable to move from the position. The man directed them to the building where Damian supposedly was. He stepped out of the car once it was parked, Dick and Tim soon followed after.

“What the hell did you do to him?” Dick asked angrily. The man rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, Tim’s body relaxed and the knife removed itself from his throat. He threw the knife as far away from him as possible, and watched it skid across the asphalt. 

“Just a little physical persuasion.” The man shrugged, “Nothing to worry about.” He turned and began walking towards the door of the building, “Now follow me.” They shared a look and followed him in. The building was large and had a slight chill. They passed thousands of rooms, each one with a heavy set door blocking it’s entrance. They entered a large room, where a man sat, a woman stood by his side, she straightened her posture at the sight of them. 

“Hyde, glad to see you followed through with your promise,” She said, the man smirked,

“Always happy to help, sis.” She glared at him then moved her eyes to Tim and Dick. 

“Welcome boys,” The seated man stood up, his arms opened wide in a mock welcoming manner. “I’m so glad you could make it, we’ve been waiting for you for a while now,” 

“We didn’t really have a choice,” Dick said, “Who are you?” He smiled at the question, and moved towards them,

“Peter Hill at your service,” When their eyes widened his smile grew, “I’m sure you’ve heard of me.” Tim and Dick put on a defensive stance, they turned to run. They only made it a few steps before falling on their knees. They stood with a stiff posture and faced Peter once again. “This is my accomplice, Jekyll, and her brother Hyde. He’s the one who brought you here.” He noticed their slight struggling but their feet did not move from their spot. “He has...special abilities, don’t try to fight it, it’s no use.” 

“What did you do?” Dick asked for the second time that day, Hyde stepped closer, smiling at them.

“I have control of you, I can control the human body to do whatever I want. That’s why you didn’t make it out of the parking lot, why you unlocked your car door, why your brother held the knife to his throat, and why you are unable to move from that spot right now.” The two shared a look,

“Where’s Damian?” Dick asked, almost afraid to know the answer. Hill smiled,

“Oh yes, Damian, such a good boy, or so I’ve heard. I haven’t had a chance at him myself though, he’s currently tied up at the moment. Although, if you want to see you can, don’t run though.” He turned and began walking to a room in the back, Dick and Tim regained control of their legs and slowly began to follow him. Hill unlocked the door and walked in moving to the side so the two brothers could look in. In the center Damian hung from his wrists by a chain connected to the ceiling. His head was hung, too exhausted to move. 

Dick ran forward to him before being stopped against his will. He growled as Hyde smirked at him, knowing he had control of his body again. “What did you do to him?” Dick asked. Hill walked further into the room and circled around Damian. His hands touched his bare chest and he leaned in to whisper something in Damian’s ear. 

“What I do best, Joshua had another go with him, then I let my men have a few turns. Just a little warm up before we start the real training tomorrow.” Dick felt vile rise up in the back of his throat,

“Don’t touch him.” Damian lifted his head at the sound of a familiar voice, he blinked his eyes a few times to clear up the bleariness.

“Dick?” He asked, his voice was raw. Dick’s heart broke at the sound, what else have they done to him? 

“That’s right, kiddo,” Hill said, he patted Damian on the cheek, in response Damian shuddered and moved his head away from the touch. “You’re big brothers are here, most likely thought they could save you, instead they’ve fallen right into my trap.” Damian shook his head,

“Please don’t touch them,” He choked out, tears rolled down his cheeks, “You just need me, I’m all you need. They’re not worth anything, please.” Damian was sobbing now, his body shook from his unstable position. Hill smiled and moved towards Dick who was closest to him,

“I beg to differ, now I’m sure you don’t think of your brother this way, but I’ll let you know, he’s very gorgeous.” Hill ran his fingers through Dick’s hair, tugging slightly at the roots. 

“Please don’t,” Damian begged from his spot, he didn’t want to watch this. Hill tutted in Dick’s ear,

“Tell him to shut up, or I’m going to have to do something.” Dick clenched his fists,

“Damian, it’s going to be okay, I need you to be quiet, okay? Everything will be fine.” 

“Such a great big brother, lying to your little brother’s face. Everything will not be okay, for you. For me, it will be amazing, I’m looking forward to it.” He moved back towards the door and grabbed at Tim’s hair, forcing him further into the room. Tim struggled at the painfully tight grip. “I really can’t choose who I’m more excited to start with.” He caressed Tim’s cheek lightly with the back of his hand. “Jekyll, Hyde, take them to some rooms. No one is to enter without my permission. We have some things to discuss.” 

The two siblings nodded and grabbed at the older boys. Dick and Tim in turn did not fight back. Hill circled Damian again, “Get some rest, my child,” He patted Damian’s head, “You have a long day ahead of you, tomorrow.” He left the room, leaving Damian with a gaping chasm in his heart, and his stomach filled with dread. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damnit,” Jason said, Bruce gave him a sideways look at the word, “Neither one his picking up.” Bruce sighed at the news.

“It’s not like them to not answer their phone.” He said. Jason snorted,

“World’s greatest detective,” Bruce grunted at the sarcasm, “We’ve circled this part of the city for the past twenty minutes, I haven’t noticed anything and neither have you, maybe we should move on.” Jason looked down at his phone again, waiting for a message from one of his two brothers. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick jumped at the sudden vibration in his back pocket, it had been going off for the past twenty minutes. He tried to ignore it, hoping that neither one of the two people with him and Tim would notice the phone so he could contact Bruce or Jason once he was alone. 

Jekyll frowned and noticed a dim light from the back pocket of one of the boys. She stopped and grabbed the phone from the pocket. A caller’s ID lit up the screen. Jason Todd. It read. She smiled and showed it to her twin brother before showing it to the two captives. The blood rushed from their faces at the sight.

“We don’t need them tracking us now do we,” She threw it on the floor, and smashed it with the back of her heel. Hyde in turn checked Tim and smashed his phone as well. “We’ll have to thoroughly search them later, I’m not objecting to it though.” She eyed Dick up and down lustfully. Hyde snorted at the remark,

“You mean you’ll be thoroughly searching them. You know I’m only here for the money little sister.” She slapped his arm,

“You’re older by a few minutes, Hyde, don’t be an ass.” She shoved Dick into a room then locked the door. Hyde rolled his eyes and pushed Tim into another room and locked the door as well. He rubbed his hands together,

“Well, have fun with your,” He waved his arm around in an attempt to describe the situation, “Uh, thing. If you need any more people let me know, always happy to help.” He winked at her and walked off. She rolled her eyes at his dramaticness, and walked back to the main room, where her and HIll would discuss business. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce and Jason got out of the car, to stretch their legs. It had been over an hour since they split up and they hadn’t seen or heard anything. “This is ridiculous,” Jason said, leaning back to pop his back.

Bruce sighed, “Anything from Tim or Dick?” Jason checked his phone,

“Nah, their being assholes and ignoring my messages. Or something’s wrong?” He suggested, Bruce shook his head in confusion. 

“Let’s just head back to the manor, see if they went there.” Jason nodded and got back in the car. 

“So, can I get a beer when we get there?” He asked, risking a glance in Bruce’s direction. 

“You’re underage, Jason. No.” He answered, Jason grunted at the answer,

“Screw that, I’m having one anyways.” He shrugged, “Besides, I do my best work with a cold beer in hand.” Bruce sighed and dropped the subject. They made it back to the manor, where Alfred was anxiously waiting for them. They entered the house and Alfred emerged from the kitchen,

“Glad to see you’re back, Master Bruce, Master Jason. Will Master Dick and Master Tim be home shortly?” Jason and Bruce shared a look.

“You mean they’re not here?” Jason asked. Alfred shook his head, “They haven’t picked up their phones in an hour, something’s definitely wrong.” Jason removed his shoes by the door and went into the kitchen. Bruce followed and watched as Jason popped the lid off of a beer. Jason paused in the middle of taking a drink, “Did we even see them leave the parking lot?” He asked, Bruce tilted his head in thought. 

“No, I didn’t see them leave the parking lot.” They shared a look, “We need to get back there and search for clues.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a chapter up! Yay! 
> 
> I had a busy weekend and I got sick, go figure! I promise I didn't abandon this story.
> 
> Super excited to see where this story goes, this also might turn into a series, since I want this particular story to focus on Damian. 
> 
> Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Jason and Bruce went back to the hospital parking lot but were unable to find any clues to give them a lead where the rest of their family could be. “Well, now what?” Jason said exasperated, “Neither one will pick up their phone, they’re either pranking us, which by the way isn’t funny or, damn, I hate to say it, they’ve been kidnapped like Damian.” Bruce gave him a pointed glare, which Jason ignored. 

“I don’t know, I doubt they would prank us, not in this kind of situation, but who could possibly take them on such short notice?” Jason shrugged,

“Damned if I know, maybe we should drive around a little and see if we missed something, then head back to the manor?” He suggested, Bruce nodded in agreement and they left the current lot. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What exactly did you want to talk about Hill?” Jekyll asked, she poured herself a glass of wine and took a tiny sip from it. 

“As agreed, you helped me gain custody of some of the Wayne boys, you also get to have your fair share of the assets.” Hill said, leaning back comfortably in his chair. Jekyll nodded,

“Of course. As partners however you should get to choose which one you would like most, I don’t wish to step on any toes.” Hill smiled at the offer,

“I would certainly like to keep my obtainment of Damian,” Jekyll nodded,

“Good, I had no wish to work with him anyway, his spirit is too easily broken. Now Dick Grayson has definitely piqued my interest. I wish to take him for my own company if you do not object.” Hill waved a dismissive hand,

“Not at all, although I would love a go at him before you leave,” Jekyll nodded in confirmation. 

“What about the Drake boy?” She asked. Hill held his chin in thought,

“Unsure, I am happy with him if he goes with you or if he stays with me,” He paused in deep thought, “Perhaps we both train him and we both take half the profits?” He suggested. 

“That seems reasonable,” She put her glass down and turned to walk away, “I need to gather some supplies from my own building, I will arrive back here after a while. I also have some deals to make with customers and I have to check up on the rest of my stock, I will be away for a week or longer. Don’t touch my prize.” She said firmly. Hill nodded, and she turned to the hallway where she had put the brothers. She moved down the hallway and stopped at the door where Dick was. She unlocked the door and walked in with authority. She stood in the doorway looking at her new prize.

Dick was in the corner of the room, his knees held up against his chest. He seemed to be in deep thought. Jekyll smiled at the sight of him in such a vulnerable position. She walked forward and leaned down in front of his line of sight. He startled at the shadow above him and glared when he noticed it was her.

“How are you settling in?” She asked, she cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb against his bottom lip. He pursed his lips, ensuring she wouldn’t be able to put her finger in his mouth. Her eyes twinkled at the lack of a response. “No matter, I own you now. You belong to me and my company, I look forward to training you.” Dick snarled at her,

“Someone will find us.” He said, playing the helpless rich boy, which didn’t work in his favor but he had to keep an act up. She mockingly pouted at him,

“No, no one will find you. And you will submit to me sooner or later, it does not matter when although I would prefer later, more time to play.” Dick clenched his fists in anger, he stared at her with a cold and angry look, before his body relaxed and the fight left him.

“Just please let my brothers go, they don’t deserve this life. I’ll do anything you want me to.” Jekyll raised a questioning eyebrow at the statement.

“Really? Anything?” At his nod, she smiled, “Hm, tempting, but you’ll do anything no matter what whether willingly or not. Your brothers belong to HIll and I. Hill has already placed his claim on Damian, and we have both decided to share the claims of Timothy.” Dick’s eyes widened in realization, he opened his mouth to say something. But Jekyll leaned in and kissed him. Her tongue licking at his mouth, and her teeth giving light bites to his bottom lip. 

Dick moved back closer to the wall, trying to get away from the invading kiss. Instead, she moved closer following his body with her lips. She moved her hands to his knees and forced his legs away from his chest, she then moved on top of him. Her legs underneath her and her hips against his stomach, she slowly gyrated her hips so he could feel her on top of him. 

She licked at his lower lip one more time, before moving away. Dick was panting and flushed, his lips swollen and bothered. She smiled and got up from her position on the floor, “I look forward to more, I will see you in a couple of weeks, be good.” She said and walked out of the room. Dick wiped at his lips and stared disgustingly at his hand when it came back with lipstick. He pushed himself as far into the corner of the room as possible and he refused to move from that spot. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jekyll left the hallway and turned back into the main room, as she opened the door to exit the building she turned her head in Hill’s direction and called out, “You can have a go at my prize, only once and no more until I get back and I say you can. Don’t mess him up too bad, just vanilla, understood?” Hill raised his glass in understanding and Jekyll left the building. 

Hill stood from his spot and put his glass down on a table. He moved down to the room where he was keeping Damian. He unlocked the door and smirked at the sight. Damian still hung from his spot, but he was flushed from his neck down to his chest. His breathing was heavy from exertion from holding the same position for too long. He didn’t even look up from the sound of the door opening. 

Hill walked towards Damian and patted him lightly on the cheek. Damian blearily opened his eyes and made eye contact with him. He closed his eyes again and shook his head. Hill tsked at the sight, “Come now darling, surely you can’t be that tired?” Damian refused to say anything, instead choosing to stare straight ahead. Hill took out a pair of keys from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs which connected Damian to the chain hanging from the ceiling. 

Damian fell forward and Hill caught him before he hit the floor. Damian futilely struggled to get out of the grasp as HIll carried him out of the room in his arms like a child. Hill struggled to open a door to another room with the struggling child in his arms. He finally succeeded and walked in, he placed Damian down on a bed. He brushed the bangs out of the kid's face before moving to the side. 

He went to a cupboard at the foot of the bed and pulled out a pair of cuffs for both the ankles and hands. He walked back to the bedside and grabbed one of Damian’s wrists which was slightly chafed from the tugging he did in the previous room. Hill clasped the cuff onto his wrist, then connected it to the headboard pole.He moved to the other side and did the same with Damian’s other wrist.

He moved to Damian’s ankles and cuffed them the same way his wrists were. Damian let out a drawn-out whine escape his mouth at the restrictions. Hill smiled sweetly at him and brushed the back of his hand against Damian’s cheek, “There there,” He said, “It will feel better soon,”

“Please don’t,” Damian said, “I can’t, I don’t want to.” 

“You have to,” Hill said. He took out a knife and cut away Damian’s pants, “You won’t need those anymore,” Damian shook his head desperately trying to block out what was happening to him again. “Don’t start crying, Damian. You should be grateful, you have a purpose now.” At the questioning look on the young boy’s face, Hill smiled. 

He rubbed his hand on the inside of Damian’s thigh. Squeezing at the inner flesh, “You no longer have to want for anything, food, shelter, love.” Damian scrunched up his nose in disgust, “Don’t give me that look. Things could be so much worse,” He trailed off and slid his fingers down to Damian’s hole. He stuck a finger in there easily, thrusting it in and out. 

“How could things be much worse than this?” Damian asked, biting at his lip to cover up the moan that threatened to escape.

“I could always ask one of your brothers to come in here and watch you fall apart before their eyes.” Damian’s eyes widened at the threat, “Or they could help with the fall of your demise,” Hill leaned in and whispered in Damian’s ear, “Take you apart themselves,” Damian shook like a leaf in the wind, “Of course you could avoid all that by just doing as I say, understand? You can start by answering with ‘yes master,’” 

“Yes, master,” Damian whispered. Hill smiled at the obedience he was portraying already. Hill actually had no intention of involving the brothers with each other, he was a sick man but not that sick. But an empty threat got him exactly what he wanted from the boy spread eagle below him. 

“Good, from now on that is how you will address me, understood?” 

“Yes,” Damian said, HIll frowned and gave him a slight smack on the butt, “Master,” Damian finished the sentence. 

“Hm, I would let that slip, but I think you need to be punished because of that. However, I’m feeling generous, you can pick what type of punishment you would like, twenty-five whippings or twenty-five spankings.” Damian bit at his lip, he didn’t want to choose but it was better than having his brothers come in and watch this. He weighed his options if he was whipped it would most likely be everywhere, and chances were they would still use his body despite the pain. If he suffered through the spanking instead he would only feel the pain on one part of his body, but they could still use his body afterward.

“The spankings,” He said, “Master,” He quickly finished not wanting to risk more of a punishment then he already had. HIll smiled sickly at Damian’s request. He loosened Damian’s restraints and moved the boy around onto his stomach so his rear was facing him, he then retightened the restraints. Hill moved to the chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out a paddle.

“I want you to count okay, baby?” Hill said, Damian, clenched his jaw at the nickname but didn’t say anything. HIll frowned and smacked his rear at the lack of a response, “Answer me.” 

“Yes Master,” Damian said through clenched teeth. Hill smiled at his submissiveness, and began to paddle the helpless body beneath him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian was in tears by the time they reached the number fifteen. He could feel his entire backside was on fire, and the heat was excruciating. He barely struggled, no longer fighting to get away, instead, he tensed and would flinch before the next hit came. 

Hill stopped in his punishment and rubbed the warm skin from the beating. It was hot to the touch and Damian hissed at the contact. “You can make it end, Damian.” He said, “Beg me, and I’ll make it end.” Damian shook his head,

“I’d much rather burn in hell than beg to a monster like you.” Damian spat out. Hill hummed at the confession,

“We’ll see how long that lasts.” He brought the paddle down again and almost chuckled at the moan that escaped his victim's mouth. Damian wanted to die from how mortified he was that that noise came from him. There was no way this was starting feel good. But a horrible part of him realized it was. The heat coming from his butt warmed him to the core. The constant contact from the hard paddle causing a gasp from him every time. The friction made him rub his bare cock against the soft sheets beneath him. And he hated it, every second he hated that it was starting to feel good, that he was starting to get pleasure from this. 

By twenty Damian no longer made any noise. His butt was starting to bruise from the constant assault. HIll tutted at the sight, “I don’t have to remind you, you can make it end if you just beg. Surely, you don’t want to go through another fifty of these?” Damian didn't but was it worth saving his pride. He would lose all sense of self-esteem he gave in and begged to his captor. It was more humiliating than undressing and blowing someone willingly. 

When another hard smack met him Damian cried out, the pleasure and pain making him give in. “Please,” He whispered, “Please stop, I can’t, not anymore.” Hill stared at him,

“I don’t think that’s how you beg, now is it...slave?” He asked. Damian let a sob escape him, his pride already soiled beyond repair. 

“Please, Master, please stop. I can’t take anymore.” Hill smiled at his dominance over the boy,

“What will you do for me in return?” He rubbed the paddle against the heated skin of his rear. 

“Whatever you want me to, Master.” Damian said, he just wanted it to end. Hill smiled and gave his rear one more smack before putting the paddle away.

“I want you to make me cum, boy. However you please, using your hands or mouth, I want you to let me cum all over your pretty face. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Master.” Damian said while nodding. Hill unlocked him from his restraints and sat at the edge of the bed. Damian slowly got up from his position and hissed as his skin made contact with his abused ass. He knelt down in front of Hill and undid the fly to his pants. He grabbed at the man’s hard cock and slowly began to rub it. He continued like this, rubbing his thumb at the head of it and squeezing slightly to give the right amount of pressure. 

“Hm, what have you done to be this good at a handjob? I didn’t take Bruce Wayne as that type of person, then again he seems to have a thing for raven haired, blue-eyed, young boys like you and your brothers.” Damian growled at the implication, in retaliation he squeezed the man’s cock harder than he should have,

“Don’t you dare imply what my father does to us.” Damian said. Hill hissed in pain and slapped the boy before him. Damian made contact with the floor from the hard hit, his cheek flaming with pain. 

“Don’t you dare address me like that again. I don’t mind tying you up and finishing the last fifty if that’s what you want.” Damian shook from anger and gently grabbed his cock again, he rubbed it again, and when Hill showed signs of orgasming he sped up. Hill reached down and grabbed at Damian’s hair, holding him in place right before he climaxed.

His sperm splashed all over Damian’s face, making a mess of his features. Damian scrunched up his nose in disgust at the feeling. Hill smiled at the beautiful sight before him, “There, that’s how you should look at all times. You don’t realize how beautiful you look at the moment.” Damian sneered, he refrained from wiping it off and instead stayed kneeling before his captor. Like a slave. His mind provided. 

“I truly am excited to see how your brothers do, I suppose I will see soon enough.” Damian growled but didn’t say anything. “Now, you have five minutes to clean yourself up and put some clothes on, I am providing you with that, what do you say?”

“Thank you, Master,” Damian said, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was thankful for the permission to wear clothes. 

“Good boy, then I will be back in and I will tie you to the bed again. Don’t worry though, nothing will happen to you, I just want to make sure you don’t try to escape. Not that you could anyway but better safe than sorry.” Damian nodded in understanding and waited for Hill to leave the room before standing and making his way to the bathroom. 

He starred in the mirror, his face covered in sperm. He took a wet washcloth and began to wipe off the distasteful content. He then dressed and waited on the bed, distress, and hopelessness beginning to sink in. Hill came back in and smiled at the obedient boy. He tied Damian down once again, his wrists tied above him but with enough room where he could turn in his sleep if he wanted to. Hill left the room and began to make his way where his two newcomers were waiting. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim had begun to search the room for an escape as soon as he got in there. There were no windows and the only door was the one he came through. He already tried the lock and break it down. He cursed his small mass since he wasn’t strong enough to open it. He didn’t think even Jason would be able to break the door down, but Jason was full of surprises. He looked around the room and found nothing to help him escape. 

He stopped as he heard a loud cry from far away. A voice that sounded similar to Damian’s. He shook his head at the thought, he didn’t want to think that it was Damian, it made the situation all too real. He sat down on the floor and felt the cold seep into his bones. He tuned out the cries of his little brother and instead focused on finding a way out of this hellhole. 

An half an hour had to have passed when an idea popped into his head. He searched through the pockets of his jeans and felt himself smile when he came back with a bobby pin. Stephanie had told him to always keep those on hand. And since his captors didn’t check their pockets he still had it with him. He went to the door and started to pick the lock. It seemed like it was working and he felt his heart soar with hope. 

He almost had it, when the door unlocked from the outside and swung open. Hill looked shocked for a few seconds before a hard glare overcame his face. “Now, now, now, what do we have here?” He said, taking threatening steps into the room. Tim couldn’t help but back up in fear. Vigilante or not, he feared this man and nothing he had ever fought prepared him for this. “Trying to escape now are we?” 

Tim shook his head but didn’t say anything. Hill closed the door behind him and reached a hand out to the teen. Tim moved back further despite knowing it was hopeless. He slammed into the wall behind him and Hill quickly closed the gap. He grabbed at Tim’s hair and sighed. Tim felt the man’s breath ghost over his face. 

“I suppose, I will just have to teach you a lesson, hm?” He said. Tim shook his head once again and tried to maneuver out of Hill’s way. But he forgot about the man’s grasp in his hair and instead ended up gasping in pain from the pull. Hill kicked at Tim’s legs, causing him to fall, “I think you belong right here, don’t you think so?” Hill cocked his head to the side as if in thought, “Yes right here at my feet, like a slave, don’t you agree, slut?” Tim closed his eyes, hopelessness sinking into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I know this is horrible!
> 
> If you guys want to see any kinks with any character let me know.
> 
> Also if you have any ideas for chapters or one shots or anything comment them!
> 
> I will however never do any romantic relationship between the brothers or Bruce. Which is why you will never see them here being involved in any sexual relationship. Ever.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. But i'll make up for it.
> 
> I have tons of one and two shots coming thanks to my dear friend Solar_Celeste! I love you, girl! 
> 
> Until next time, my dear friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Jason and Bruce got home after spending hours searching for clues that were never there. Alfred warmed them some tea but didn’t ask any questions, he already knew how it went. They sat in the living room in silence. Jason opened his mouth to say something, something encouraging, but that was hard. It was always Dick’s thing, not his. The front door slammed open and Barbara stormed in. Her fiery red hair up in a ponytail with wisps flying all over the place. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting as if she ran to their house. Her fists were clenched and she seemed to be shaking with anger.

“Want to explain why the heck Damian is missing?” She said, anger seeping into her voice. Bruce looked up from his lone looking cup of tea,

“We meant to tell you,” He said. 

“Really?” She asked sarcastically, “Because I had to hear it from my dad, no thanks to you. Where is he?” 

“We don’t know,” Bruce said, Barbara stared incredulously at him,

“You don’t know,” She trailed off, “Have you searched for clues? Have you looked everywhere? Surely Tim can find him, the world’s second greatest detective?” Jason and Bruce winced at the mention of Tim’s name. It didn’t go unnoticed to the female participant. 

“What the hell happened?” She asked slowly, “Where are they?” Bruce stood up and motioned for Barbara to take a seat when she did he sat down again and cleared his throat.

“We don’t know. When we found out Damian was missing, we went to the hospital with both Dick and Tim, searched for clues while we were there. There wasn’t anything, we decided to split up into groups and look around the city. Tim and Dick agreed to search the warehouse, we had a hunch it was Damian’s rapist who took him again. Unfortunately, we never saw them leave the parking lot, Jason and I both believe they’ve been taken as well, most likely by the same people.” 

“You’re telling me you lost, your biological son, your assessor, and my best friend?” Bruce sighed before nodding,

“We’re looking for them, I promise.” Barbara shook her head,

“That’s not good enough Bruce. I don’t even know how you lost them in the first place. Dammit, one of us should have stayed with Damian the entire day and not just the evening.” She ran her hands through her hair, her ponytail coming down in a tangled mess. “We need to find them, who do you think took them?” Jason looked at her with her pity,

“Barbara?” He said, she looked at him, “Look, we’re doing our best, it’ll be okay, I promise.” He got up from his seat and moved to sit beside her. He clasped at her hand and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. “They’re strong, Tim and Dick won’t let anything happen to Damian if they’re together,” Barbara looked up at him,

“What about Tim and Dick? What will happen to them?” Jason looked at her blankly,

“They’ll protect each other,” Jason hugged her tightly, “Don’t worry,” He said, he kissed the top of her head, hoping to calm her down. Barbara became tense all of a sudden,

“Of course!” She shouted, standing up suddenly, “The video feed! I’m sure you guys looked at it right?” Bruce and Jason shared a look, Barbara huffed at the lack of a response. “Whatever, I’ll do it,” She made her down to the Batcave, Bruce and Jason close behind her. She signed into the large computer and hacked into the security footage at the hospital. 

She moved the time back to when Damian went missing. Fast-forwarding until she saw the family leaving in search of the Damian. She played the footage at a normal speed and watched as Tim and Dick got in their car. They were in there for a few minutes, before a man walked into the camera’s view and knocked on the window. They talked for a few minutes, then Dick started driving, Barbara watched the man closely, and when he closed his fist and the car stopped, she furrowed her brow in confusion. 

The man leisurely walked up to the car and opened the back door. She paused the video as they drove off. Jason looked at her open-mouthed, “What the fuck?” 

“I don’t know, there’s no explanation, no struggle, nothing.” She said. Bruce frowned as he replayed the footage in his head, "Wait, replay the footage." She played back the footage when Dick drove off before stopping, “Here, if you notice, the man clenches his fist then the car stops. I’m not saying it’s proof, but I have a theory that he may have some kind of power?” 

“Like what?” Jason asked. 

“My guess? He might have the ability to control motors or anything that has power? He might have been able to stop the car, and we all know Dick or Tim would never willingly unlock the car. Check the traffic cams to see where they went." Bruce suggested 

“Of course!” Barbare exclaimed, she signed into the traffic cams around the area. She followed Dick’s car through the cameras until they turned down an abandoned business district. She wrote down the address and shut down the computer. ‘We need to get there,” She said. Bruce cleared his throat,

“We have no clue what we’re dealing with, or who has them, we need a plan.” 

“We have a lead, isn’t that enough?” Barbara asked, “We can’t wait forever, we have no clue what’s happening to them.” 

“We need to know who we're dealing with, we can’t just go in blind.” Bruce responded. The entrance to the cave opened, and they heard two pairs of footsteps make their way down. 

“Peter Hill,” A feminine voice said into the open space. Bruce looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, Talia smirked at his surprised expression. “Don’t look so surprised, Beloved. Did you really think I wouldn’t come to try to save my own son from the clutches of that man? I am, however, disappointed you didn’t call me to tell me of Damian’s assault, instead I had to find out through the news." 

“Rape,” Jason growled out, “He was raped, not assaulted, raped.” She raised an eyebrow at him before changing the subject. 

“Peter Hill is the man you’re looking for, I assume Joshua Lawrence is with him. I’ll help you get him back if you’re willing to take my help.” Bruce frowned at her,

“I suppose since you have more information, it would be beneficial to have you come along.” 

“I knew you would see it my way,” Talia said. She told them the rest of the information she had. They agreed to call the police and meet them there. “Just know,” She said, “Damian is my main priority, I understand that your other two successors are in the same situation, but I’ll tell you this, if I have to choose between rescuing my son or one of your wards, I’m choosing my son.” They nodded at her harsh honesty and began preparing for the rescue. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“While I do like you like this, I unfortunately just finished your brother, I spent myself all on him.” Peter said, with mock pity. Tim clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding together. Peter laughed at the angry expression, “Don’t worry, you’re not off the hook either. I still have to choose what to do with you for trying to escape.” He grabbed at Tim’s hair and forced him to make eye contact. “Are you a pain or a pleasure kind of person? Your brother seems to get off on the pain,” Tim refused to answer, he averted his eyes to the side, staring at the far off wall. 

“Now, that won’t do. Tell me now, I’m short on patience, or I can get one of my men to go back to poor, dear, Damian and play with him some more. I assure you they won’t be as gentle as me.” 

“Pleasure,” He said. Peter tapped his chin in thought,

“Hm, yes, I can see that. What kind of pleasure? Oh, it doesn’t matter, you don’t get a say in it.” He backed Tim up into the corner, "Let's say we have some fun, hm?" \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tim had stayed silent during the whole ordeal which had lasted a couple of hours. He was tired and bruised. He read Hill's body language and facial expressions, trying to decipher what was coming next. "We're not done yet," Hill informed him. He ran his finger's through Tim's hair, something he did a lot. The door opened suddenly, surprising the two occupants of the room. 

“Sir? We have a problem,” One of his men said, “The police are here, along with Bruce Wayne.” Peter tightened his grasp in Tim’s hair, making him cry out before he unclenched his fist. 

“Very well, pack up the stock and as much equipment as possible, we’re moving bases.” The man nodded then yelled out some orders to the other men as he left the room. Tim was roughly forced to his feet and dragged from the room. He was thrown into the back of a truck, and he briefly saw Dick thrown into a separate one, before the door closed on him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they arrived Talia broke away from the group. She ran inside the building and quickly disarmed any of the men that tried to stop her. She began searching the rooms ignoring the shouts of the police and the faint gunshots from Hill’s men behind her. She stopped at one room, the light seeping through the crack at the bottom. She tried to turn the doorknob but found it locked, "Shit," She muttered. She took a step back and kicked open one the door. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Damian tied to the bed, asleep. She walked forward and undid the handcuffs, the training Ra's put her through not completely useless. “Damian,” She said. He woke up, his eyes wide in fear.

“Mother?” He questioned. She nodded and helped him sit up,

“We came for you, let’s get out before they find us.” Damian nodded and stood up. Talia got in a defensive stance as they made their way to the door. Damian grabbed at her free hand, and usually, she would berate him for being childish, but now was not the time. When she gave a nod, confirming the coast was clear they ran. To the exit, to freedom. Damian looked behind him and saw Dick being dragged to a truck.

“Grayson!” He called out, stopping in his tracks. He tried to run towards him, but Thalia stopped him.

“We can’t help them, come, my son, the police will handle that.” She tugged on his hand gently getting him to continue running, he refused.

“No, no, they’re here because of me! I need to save them, you can’t take them away!” He cried out, Dick made eye contact with him, before the truck’s doors closed. Damian was persistently trying to get out of Talia’s grasp. She stooped down and picked him up, ignoring his cries and the way he pounded on her back. 

She ran to the car they arrived in and threw Damian into the backseat. She got in with him, and put her body over his, protecting him. She stared at his face, which had tears running down it, and it was only then she realized how many bruises he had. She pursed her lips at the sight but made no comment. 

Twenty minutes passed before silence finally filled the air. She removed her body off of Damian’s and helped him out of the car. An ambulance was there, and they instantly went to check on Damian’s wounds. Talia walked over to where the chief police were talking with Bruce, Jason, and Barbara.

“We didn’t get Dick or Tim,” Bruce said, looking at her. She nodded solemnly,

“Damian is safe,” She reassured him, “I took care of him myself, he is with a health major now.” Bruce nodded. Jason angrily turned to make his way to the car,

“Damn police can’t do anything,” He muttered. Barbara uttered an apology to the chief before turning to talk to Jason. The chief police assured them they would keep the investigation going, and do all they could to find the missing wards. 

“Damian will stay with you,” Talia said, once Bruce faced her. “He needs companionship, something I can not give him. Besides, I believe he likes staying with you, I am unsuited as a mother.” Bruce placed his hand on her shoulder,

“Thank you, Talia, for helping us rescue my son back.” She nodded and walked off, making her way to where a helicopter was waiting to take her back to her home. 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, they still had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this, I became extremely unmotivated, and am dealing with a lot mentally at the moment. But I'm back!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there will be a seperate story for what happens to Dick and Tim. This one will now be focused on Damian's recovery. 
> 
> Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Damian was forced to stay in the hospital. Bruce was shocked to see the marks on his body. The bruises on his wrists and the welts on his body. Damian didn’t say anything, he was awake and made eye contact with Bruce and Jason but opted against saying a word. 

The doctors informed Bruce that Damian was able to return home, but to keep a close eye on him, since there was no telling what he would do when he was alone. The drive home was quiet, Jason sat in the back with Damian, giving Bruce concerned looks when Damian refused to acknowledge anything. 

“Ms. Jenkins will be over tomorrow to have a session with you,” Bruce said, looking at Damian in the mirror. Damian continued to stare at the window, his eyes looking but not processing what he was seeing. 

They got back to the manor, Jason got out of the car and waited for Damian to come out, when he didn’t he tapped on the window from the outside. Damian jumped and stared at him, he unbuckled and got out of the car. Damian pulled his jacket tighter around himself and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. He walked upstairs and closed the door. Damian sat on his bed, placing his head in his hands. 

A knock sounded at the door before opening. Jason sat on the bed next to his younger brother. They sat in silence for a while until Damian spoke up. “It’s my fault.” He said. Jason looked at him, shock evident on his face. “It’s my fault they’re gone, that they’re captured, that they’re with...him.” Damian didn’t make eye contact with him. Jason placed his hand on Damian’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Damian flinched and moved away from the contact, a haunted look in his eyes. 

“Sorry,” Jason muttered. Damian rubbed his arms and turned his back to him. 

“It’s fine, I’m just overreacting.” 

“You’re not, I shouldn’t have made contact. It’s not your fault though, Dick and Tim wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. You know that?” Damian nodded,

“I understand, thank you for listening.” Jason gave him a small smile and left the room. Damian laid down on the bed and curled up in the fetal position. He felt tears begin to fall and he hastily brushed them aside. Thoughts of what could be happening to his brothers threatened to drown him. He bit down on his fist hoping to quiet his sobs. 

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there and cried, but finally sleep overtook him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“If you didn’t fight so much it wouldn’t hurt,” A deep voice spoke throughout the darkness. Damian saw himself look around, as if he was outside of his body. He watched himself walk forward and make his way to a door. It was unlocked and it opened easily, no sound coming from it. He walked into the room and came to a stop when he noticed the two people in the room. “You need to be punished,” The voice said. Damian couldn’t identify who the person was, all he saw was a dark figure, like a shadow, standing in front of someone who he thought looked familiar. A dark hand was tangled in the person on the floor’s hair. 

The person kneeling looked over, and Damian felt his heart skip a beat, it was Dick. No words were spoken, nothing could be said. Damian watched as his body shifted their attention to something in the distance, a truck with it’s doors open and two figures struggling to throw another person in the back. 

“I’m sorry,” A voice much like his own called out to the person being shoved into the back of the truck. A hand reached out and grabbed his own, Damian startled for a few seconds before recognizing his mother. She tugged on him and told him to run. He watched as his own body ran off into the distance with his mother. He felt a breath ghost over his ear,

“We can’t save them, and neither can you.” The voice of his mother told him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian blinked and sat up, his tears dried on his face and his arm tingling from the lack of blood flow. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. It was dark in his room, meaning it was evening. He had most likely missed dinner. He grabbed a hoodie from the end of his bed and put it on, before leaving his room to make his way downstairs. 

He stopped at the foot of the stairs when he heard voices coming from the living room. Bruce and Alfred, he concluded when he heard both members speak. 

“I don’t know what we can do, healing won’t come easy for him, if he’ll even make a full recovery.” Bruce whispered, but Damian was able to hear every word. 

“He will make a full recovery, Master Bruce. I assure you, he is much stronger than he looks.” Alfred said, dismissing Bruce’s obvious doubt. 

“I don’t know Alfred,” Jason spoke up, Damian was shocked that he hadn’t left the manor yet. “It took me years to get over, you know, what I did in my past, and the only thing that really helped was the Lazarus Pit, not something I would suggest for him to take a dip in.” 

Damian walked into the room, hearing enough of their conversation and not wanting to risk getting caught. “I apologize for missing dinner, I was not aware of the time.” Alfred stood up from his seat and gave him a warm smile,

“It is quite all right, Master Damian, I assure you, you did not miss out on much. I will go warm you up a plate,” He walked off in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Bruce, Jason, and Damian in the living room alone. 

“You don’t think I’ll make a full recovery?” Damian asked. Bruce winced at the question,

“You weren’t meant to hear that,” He said, standing up and facing Damian. “I don’t doubt you’ll make a full recovery, it will just be slow going.” Bruce said, reaching out to place his hand on his son’s shoulder. But when Damian flinched Bruce lowered his hand, a frown crossing over his face. “I have some things to go do, if you need me come and get me.” Bruce said before walking away. 

Damian bit at his lower lip and shifted on his feet, before speaking. “What do you think?” Jason looked up at him at the question, “Do you think I’ll make a full recovery?” 

“I don’t doubt it, squirt.” Jason said, an impish grin on his face. “It will be slow going, and you’ll just have to be patient with yourself, but you’ll do great.” Damian nodded at the confirmation,

“Can I be honest with you?” He asked. Jason nodded, “I’m scared.” He left the statement at that, not making eye contact with his brother. “Scared of what’s happening to Drake and Grayson. Scared for myself. What if I don’t get better, what if I’m like this for the rest of my life?” 

“You have every reason to be scared. Hell, I’m scared, for all the same reasons as you. But don’t think for a minute that we’re not going to be searching for Dick and Tim non stop.” Damian looked at him, the fear evident in his eyes. “You’re gonna get through this, I’m not asking you to be one hundred percent right now. I’m just asking you to be your best percent right now, you got me?” Damian nodded, temporary relief washing over him, “So, what percent are you?” Jason asked. 

Damian tilted his head in thought, “Probably five, right now. I’m-I’m not doing good.” Jason softened his gaze at the confession,

“I’m not asking you to be. Just keep me updated on what your percent is, call, text, I don’t care. Whatever you need, I’m here. K, baby bird?” Damian gave him a small smile before making his way to the dining room where his food waited. 

Barbara looked up when he walked in, she smiled but didn’t say anything. Damian walked up to her, he hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around her,

“Thank you, for coming and getting me.” Barbara hugged him back, holding him tight. 

“Always,” She said, “Get some food, you look famished.” He nodded and pulled away. She brushed his bangs out of his face, “My malen’kiy voin,” She said. A smile spread across Damian’s face at the nickname, he squeezed her hand and sat down to his eat dinner. 

Bruce walked into the room, he gave Barbara a questioning look at Damian’s relaxed posture. She smiled and just shook her head. Bruce counted it as a good thing, his son had been too tense for too long. He only hoped it would get better from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulin'kiy voin, means "Little Warrior," in Russian, I thought it would be cute if Barbara had a nickname for him. 
> 
> And a serious question, do you guys want me to write the second part of the series with Dick and Tim while writing this? OR, wait till I'm done writing this one to start that one? I need help figuring it out.
> 
> I also apologize for being inactive, I've just been really sick lately, and a lot of stuff has come up in my life. (Also no motivation, but that's not important)
> 
> Until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Damian refused to make eye contact with Ms. Jenkins. He stared at his hands instead. 

“Damian?” She said, her thick accent carrying throughout the room. His eyes flicked up for a second before he focused his gaze back on his hands. “Why don’t you tell me how you’re feeling,” She suggested. 

“I don’t know,” He said. “Just hopeless.” He shrugged at the statement. 

“I see, and this hopelessness is it for what happened, or for your brothers?”

“My brothers, it’s my fault,” Damian said, making eye contact with her. Her facial expression softened at the statement.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t think that, and they wouldn’t want you thinking that either. Do you blame yourself for what happened, or that you couldn’t save them?” Damian rubbed his arms,

“I guess both, I know I can’t control it and there was nothing I could have done, but I still feel guilty.” She nodded,

“It’s an understandable feeling. Right now though, they would want you to focus on yourself and getting better. Do you have a reason to get better?” Damian bit his lip,

“I suppose my reason to get better is so I can function properly?” His answer was a guess, he didn’t know why he wanted to get better. 

“Damian, I need you to answer truthfully is there anything that makes you want to get better, it can be as big or small as you want, as long as it is important to you.” 

“Titus.” He answered, “If I don’t get better, nobody will care for Titus, and I know the rest of my family can take care of him, but not the same way I do. He’s my dog and if I don’t take care of him I’ll feel like I betrayed him.” Ms. Jenkins nodded,

“Good, I know it will be hard, Damian. But I believe you can get better, it won’t be easy though.” Damian nodded and prepared himself for the next hour.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason came up behind Barbara. She was working on investigating any leads they had on Peter Hill, and with Damian in therapy now was a perfect time. “Find anything, Barbie?” He asked. Barbara scoffed at the nickname,

“Not yet, they were thorough on not leaving any clues, even in the rush of leaving. Not even my dad could find much.” Jason snorted,

“Yeah, let’s not act like that’s surprising for the police.” Barbara turned the chair around and stared at him.

“Look, I know you have a thing against police and whatever, but take that shit somewhere else, don’t disrespect my dad.” Jason raised an eyebrow as she turned the chair back to the computer. 

“Alright, sorry.” He flipped through the file they had on the case. It wasn’t much, only a few pieces of paper on the evidence they had “How are we going to find them? There’s no way, he was hard enough to find the first time and that was with a lead, now,” Jason threw the file down, “Now we have nothing.” Barbara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, her glasses sliding up her face a little.

“I know, just don’t tell Damian that, he has enough guilt of being rescued instead of them.” 

“I know. Survivors guilt, I know the feeling.” Jason looked around the Batcave, before making eye contact with her again. “Look, I know Bruce would disagree with this. But I can find some stuff out from my drug ring.” Barbara gave him a questioning look. “I know how it sounds, but I know a lot of people, who in turn know a lot of people, I may be able to find something out. What do you say?” 

“You’re gonna do it with or without my permission, so fine, I’ll support you on this one. Just don’t go too deep, find something out and report it to me. I don’t need to lose another kid.” 

“Thanks, Babs, I can tell why Dick liked you,” He walked off, preparing for his trip to the world of traffickers. Barbara didn’t look back to watch him go, but she raised her hand and threw her middle finger out, knowing Jason saw it. He smirked at the gesture as he climbed the stairs. 

Damian greeted him at the exit of the grand clock. His arms were folded across his chest and his brow was furrowed. 

“What’s up?” Jason asked, staring at him. 

“My therapy session is over. I overheard you and Gordon talking. Do you really think you can find something?” Jason could hear the hope in his voice,

“I’m sure I can, there’s a lot of people down there, who I am certain to know where Hill is.” Jason ruffled his hair, Damian tensed for a second but didn’t pull away. “Sorry,” Jason apologized, trying to get used to the idea of not being able to touch Damian was proving harder than he thought. “Anything else?” 

“Yes, there was a woman there. She left before any of you got there, she is another trafficker, apparently just as well hidden and respectable as Hill. Her name is Jekyll, she has a twin brother named Hyde, who I’m sure is the one who brought in Drake and Grayson. That’s all I know.” Jason frowned,

“Never heard of them, but thanks, I’ll keep an ear open for their names.” Jason turned to walk away but was stopped when Damian spoke up again.

“Another thing, Hyde, he seems to have powers. He can control the human body, used it on Grayson, so I would be careful if you do come face to face with him.” Jason nodded, thanked him again then left. 

Damian turned and made his way down the stairs to the Batcave. He noticed Barbara close something down at the sound of his steps. “No need to hide anything, Gordon, I already overheard your and Todd’s conversation. Gave him some more information, which I hope proves to be helpful.” She turned the chair in his direction,

“Thanks, although you need to stop eavesdropping.” She took her glasses off and placed them on the desk, “How was therapy?” 

“I prefer not to talk about it, but if you must know it was satisfactory.” Barbara smiled and Damian couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Well, that’s good, if you need to talk I’m here. I know how tiring therapy can be. I’m just glad you’re getting help and not being stubborn like some people in this house.” Damian leaned back, putting his weight on the desk.

“I know who you’re talking about, I heard all about how all three of my brothers refuse to get help for their obvious struggles. I prefer not to end up like them.” He mumbled the last part, avoiding Barbara’s eyes. She smiled softly at him,

“I’m glad you’re getting help, it takes a lot of strength to do that, Besides maybe this will be motivation for them.” Damian nodded, he shifted his weight from foot to foot in obvious discomfort. “Was there something else?” Barbara asked. 

“It’s nothing, I’m just being childish.” Barbara stared at him, a questioning look on her face,

“I won’t judge,” Damian bit his lip, debating whether or not to ask the question on his mind. 

“Would you mind if I perhaps sat with you and helped with the case?” He finally asked. Barbara’s smile widened at the request. 

“Sure,” She said, Damian moved to grab a chair, but she stopped him, “You don’t have to sit in a separate chair, plenty of room for both of us.” She motioned to the chair she was currently occupying, Damian hesitated before curling up on her lap. She moved an arm around his waist, like a protective seat belt and brought up a new case. “We can work on this one, Bruce has been to busy to give it much thought, with our genius brains put together we should figure it out in no time.” Damian leaned in closer to the warmth emitting from Barbara, he felt safe. Something he wasn’t used to feeling in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to make Damian more comfortable around women than men. Simply being he was abused by men and not women when he was with Hill. So you'll hopefully see more Barbara and Damian bonding time. 
> 
> Let me know if you guys want responses to your comments by putting an @ sign at the beginning. It will help me out, and not bother anybody with unnecessary responses that no one wanted.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until next time.


	19. Chapter 19

Reporters had been at their door all day. The family had barricaded themselves inside, refusing to open the front door. “Can they just go away,” Jason complained. His arms were wrapped around Damian’s shaking body. The arrival of the reporter’s caused Damian to go into a frenzy. Bruce sighed,

“I don’t know how to get rid of them without having to answer their questions.” He said, giving Damian a sympathizing look. 

“I could shoot them,” Jason mumbled. Bruce gave him a glare. Damian snickered at the remark. Jason smiled softly at the sound. “Fine, I won’t shoot them, what do you suggest?” Damian shifted from his spot and sat up.

“I can go answer some questions.” He said, “The media is getting impatient and I can’t hide forever if I feel uncomfortable I will leave.” Barbara placed her hand on his shoulder,

“Are you sure?” Damian smiled at her,

“Positive,” He stood up and made his way to the front door. He opened it and instantly cameras began flashing. He held his hand up and all the cameras stopped along with the voices asking questions. “If you will come inside, my family and I are more than willing to answer some of your questions. Although I am still gaining my strength so it will not last long.” He turned and led them to the family room. He motioned for them to sit and once they were comfortable he seated himself in a plush armchair. 

Barbara came in, gave a shy smile and sat at Damian’s feet Indian style. Jason stood behind the armchair, his huge stature a threatening presence above the frail child in the chair. Bruce took another armchair not too far away from his son, Alfred remained in the doorway, listening but not intervening. 

“Mr. Wayne?” A reporter asked, “What can you tell us of your capture?” Damian pursed his lips, his steely gaze baring into the reporter’s questioning one. 

“First, I prefer if you refer to me as Damian. As to your question, it depends on which capture you are referring to.” Many of the reporters began scribbling in their notebooks. 

“You confirm you were captured twice?” Vicki Vale spoke up from the front, never one to shy away from the spotlight. 

“Yes, my family preferred to keep one on the down-low. The first was the one that was announced on the news, the second was when I was going through the healing of some...previous injuries.” Jason squeezed his shoulder at that, knowing he was referring to his suicide attempt. 

“Can you give us any insight on your second capture? What happened? Who captured you?” 

“I am unaware of who captured me from the hospital, but some of my captors are Peter Hill and a woman known as Jekyll. I prefer to not go in details of my capture since it is still a recent wound in my memory.”

“What were you in the hospital for?” Vicki asked, 

“I appreciate your interest Ms. Vale, but perhaps someone else has other questions,” Damian said, directing his attention to some of the other reporters present in the room. A man in the back raised his hand and Damian motioned his head in his direction.

“Your brothers Mr. Grayson and Mr. Drake have not been present for a while, do you have any news of their whereabouts?” 

“Unfortunately my brothers were also captured not too long after my own when my family went in search of me when I was not at the hospital. We are not aware of where they are, my captors moved base when I was rescued, my brothers were taken with them.” 

“Are there any undergoing searches?” The man asked. 

“Not at this moment, the police have been informed and are still working on searching for them, although with no leads it is proving to be increasingly difficult.” 

“What of Batman?” Vicki asked, budding into the conversation. “Most of Gotham knows Mr. Wayne and Batman know each other, has he been informed of the situation?” 

“I do not know about Batman’s position in this, he is a very busy man. It would be up to my father to contact him if he chose to do so.” 

“Any other of Batman’s partners could surely help out? Although they haven’t been seen much, especially Nightwing and Red Robin, they disappeared soon after your second capture if I recall correctly.” Vick stated the facts, an accusing tone taking over her pleasant one. 

“As I said before, I am unaware of their whereabouts. Now I have grown tired if you would please leave the premises.” The reporters nodded, packing up their gear and leaving. Only a few protested, but a glare from Jason motivated them to go. Damian slumped in the chair a sigh escaping him. Barbara placed her hand on his knee in a comforting manner. “I am going to go rest in my room,” Damian said standing up and making his way to the stairs. 

He jumped slightly when Cass walked in front of him, her silent steps not alerting him of her presence. She pointed at him, “Hurt?” She asked. Damian shook his head,

“No Cass, I am fine.” She frowned and pointed again, putting more emphasis on it,

“Hurt.” She stated this time. Damian shook his head. “Up here.” She motioned to his head. He grabbed her wrist gently and shook his head. 

“I’m not hurt.” 

“Are. Brothers, miss brothers.” He sighed and began to walk to his room, Cass followed him.

“A little, they’ll be back though.” Cass sat on his bed next to him,

“Gone for how long?” Damian shrugged,

“I don’t know.” Cass placed her hand on his heart,

“Love.” She said. Damian looked at her, a questioning look on his face. She frowned in concentration trying to get the words to come out right. She pointed to herself “I.” She put her hand back on Damian’s heart. “Love.” Then she pointed at Damian, “You. Damian smiled at her and took her hand in his,

“And I, you.” Cass leaned against his shoulder,

“I miss big brothers.” She stated. “Dick gave hugs, I love hugs.” She snuggled in closer as if to ask for something. Damian gave in and wrapped his arm around her. “Tim loves hugs. Used to act like he didn’t, body language gave away.” She laughed quietly at the memory. 

“Thank you, Cass,” Damian said. He placed a kiss on her head, which felt like a brush of air on her scalp, the ghost of a kiss. She smiled, got up and left the room. Damian laid down and closed his eyes, sleep overtook him soon after. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We have a lead!” Jason shouted, bursting into Damian’s room. Causing him to wake up suddenly. 

“What?” Damian asked.

“We have a lead on Hill. Bruce already called the police and Batman, we might just get them back.” Damian ran downstairs to the cave. He came face to face with Barbara at the computer, he looked at her for confirmation. She nodded while she talked with Batman on the line, who must have been on his way to investigate the lead. 

“Where did you get the lead?” Damian turned to Jason. Jason smirked,

“From my trip into the trafficking system,” At Damian’s panicked eyes, he explained farther, “As a drug dealer, don’t worry I didn’t do anything. I got some information, finally got it confirmed a few hours ago. Barbara did a little extra research and now Batman’s off to hopefully get them back.” 

Damian frowned before his eyes widened. He slapped Jason in the arm, “That’s what you were doing for those weeks you were gone, you imbecile, you could have gotten hurt.” 

“But I didn’t. Besides now we have a lead.” Damian fumed,

“If Grayson was here he would have your hide. I suppose I will inform him of your stupidity once he returns.” 

“Can’t wait,” Jason grumbled. The garage opened and the batmobile sped in. Batman jumped out and made his way to Barbara. Damian frowned,

“Where are they?” Batman removed the cowl,

“Damian,” He placed his gloved hand on his shoulder, “We didn’t find them, they were moved before we could get to them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I fast forwarded a couple of weeks after the previous chapter. So Damian is healing and as I showed in this chapter becoming more comfortable with contact. I am aware I skipped Jason's travels into the world of trafficking. If you want to see that, I can make that a separate story, just let me know. 
> 
> I hope Cass was in character, I've never written her before. 
> 
> Also, I've been thinking of doing a q&a for you guys. If you're interested let me know, it would only happen in the author notes so it won't take up any story time. So if you have any questions about the story, upcoming stories, or my personal life, just ask away. 
> 
> Until next time!


	20. Chapter 20

“What the hell do you mean they weren’t there?” Jason said. “That can’t be true. That information was new, it was brand new Bruce. They have to be there. They have to fucking be there!” Jason was screaming at his fatherly figure, not angry at him but angry at the situation. Bruce grabbed at Jason’s arms and pulled him into a hug. Sobs racked his body as Jason’s will gave out. 

Damian stood stunned at the scene before him. Todd was crying. For his brothers. Bruce looked at him and mouthed, “I’m sorry,” to him. Damian shook his head indicating it wasn’t his fault. He turned and walked back up the steps making his way back to his room. 

He sat on his bed and held his knees to his chest. Would they ever be found? He thought. Did Hill have a tip on Bruce’s arrival? Is that why they weren’t there? How much longer could Grayson and Drake hold out before they lost hope? Damian didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the tears land on his hand. He blinked in surprise at the sudden wetness. 

He just wanted them back. Wanted Grayson to hug him. Wanted him and Drake’s stupid arguments that never meant anything. He felt his heartbreak when he realized it would probably never be the same even if they did get back. Grayson wouldn’t give hugs for a while, too scared of any physical contact. Drake will most likely close in on himself and won’t speak for a long time. Damian felt his frustration build at the thoughts. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling through blurry eyes. He pushed his palms into his eyes and tried to hold back the sobs. 

They would never come back the same. And this realization pushed Damian over the edge. He cried out, his scream echoing throughout his room. Tears making trails down his cheeks. HIs sobs were loud and he wasn’t even trying to hide how broken he sounded. He laid there for a long time, screams and sobs making his throat sore. Tears eventually drying, but even then Damian lied there staring at the ceiling. Void of any feeling. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason had eventually fallen asleep. Bruce still held him as Barbara and he talked about the situation. “I should have been faster,” Bruce stated. 

“Don’t be silly Bruce.” Barbara scolded him, still typing away on the computer. “For all, we know they could’ve left days before Jason even got the tip.” She looked at Jason who was leaning up against his father figure. “I’ll keep searching for more clues.” She paused searching his face for any emotion. “I don’t know if we’ll find them.” 

“We have to,” Bruce said. Alfred came in and cleared his throat gaining the attention of the two adults. 

“Master Damian has been screaming for the past ten minutes. While I am certain it is out of frustration, Master Bruce I suggest you go up there and check on him.” Bruce nodded. He situated Jason into a comfortable position before making his way up the steps. 

He knocked on the door. No answer. He opened it slowly to find Damian laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. “Damian?” He said, sitting on the bed. Damian looked at him,

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Bruce gave him a questioning look. “It’s my fault. Don’t try to deny it. If I had only been better none of this would have happened.” Bruce opened his mouth to speak. “No.” Damian cut him off, his voice rising in volume. “It’s my fault. You didn’t need to come after me, none of you did. You could have left it to the police. They’ll never be the same. Don’t you see that father, they will never be the same? I know things that have happened to them, that almost broke them.” His voice quieted. “This, this will break them. It broke me.” 

“Damian, what are you talking about? What do you know?” Damian stared at him,

“They didn’t tell you?” Realization struck him. “Of course they didn’t tell you, probably deemed it as not important. Grayson was raped, father. By Tarantula if I remember correctly. I remember him telling me, he never thought it was important.” Bruce looked shocked,

“He was in Bludhaven, I didn’t see him much. I should have checked in on him.” Bruce muttered to himself, the guilt making itself evident. “What about Tim?” He directed it at Damian. 

“When he was trying to find you while you were supposedly dead. I am sure you are aware he went to my grandfather for help. During that time he was captured and assaulted. He refused to give me details, claimed it was a woman who wanted his child. She was stopped by Cain, thank goodness.” 

Bruce was shocked at this news. He knew his sons hid stuff from him, but surely nothing this important. Bruce was lost in his own thoughts but was brought back to reality when Damian tenses beside him. 

“Drake’s medicine. He’s not in peak condition.” Damian got up and ran out of his room. Bruce followed. 

“Damian, what are you talking about?” Bruce yelled after him. He didn’t stop to answer. He made his way into the Batcave and ran to the medicine cabinet. 

“Dammit. He doesn’t have his medicine.” He mumbled again, twisting his fingers in his hair, making it a tangled mess. Bruce grabbed his shoulders bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“Damian, what are you talking about?” Bruce asked again. Damian ground his teeth together.

“He didn’t-who am I kidding, of course, he didn’t tell you. Drake lost his spleen while he was with my grandfather. He takes medicine so he doesn’t get sick. He doesn’t have it with him, and I doubt Hill will be kind enough to give him some. If we don’t find them soon, he could die.” 

Bruce made his way to Barbara. “I need you to search all occupied warehouses that have been abandoned for a while. I’m heading back to their last known location to search for more evidence.” 

“Father, I wish to come along,” Damian said. Bruce stared at him for a couple of seconds.

“No, I need you here.” 

“Why? I am of no help here, I can help you search.” 

“I said no, Damian,” Bruce said, going to change into the bat suit. When he came out, Damian was sitting by Barbara. 

“You never answered my question,” Damian stated. Bruce stopped by the batmobile. 

“And what question was that?” He asked. Damian looked at him,

“Why can’t I come?” 

“Because I need to know where you are. I don’t want you coming along with me because I don’t want to lose you. You’re staying here.” Damian nodded at the answer. He watched as Bruce drove away. He turned to Barbara, her brows were furrowed in concentration. 

“Your thoughts Gordon?” 

“I’m just worried, Damian. How often does he take his medicine?” 

“Either daily or when he starts to notice symptoms of a fever or another sickness, I am unsure.” 

“I guess it doesn’t matter, he’s been a couple of weeks without his medicine. I have no doubt he’s gotten sick.” Damian turned when he heard Jason waking up. 

“What’s happening?” He asked. “Where’s Bruce?” 

“Father has gone to search the area again. Our time might be short.” Jason got up from his spot, running his fingers through his hair. 

“What do you mean?” He looked over Barbara’s shoulder watching her work.

“Tim’s missing a spleen, which the idiot refused to put in his health records, he’s been a couple of weeks without medicine, chances are he’s sick,” Barbara said, she turned to look at Jason. “He could die, Jay.” 

“You’re fucking with me?” Jason asked. Damian snorted,

“Yes Todd, this is totally something we would joke about.” A grim expression came across Jason’s face. 

“Fuck.” He whispered. “You don’t think-?” He trailed off. 

“That he’s already dead?” Barbara finished his sentence. “Highly unlikely. If Hill cares about profit as much as we think he does, he’ll make sure Tim’s in good condition.” She paused before mumbling, “I hope.” A few hours passed before they heard the batmobile come to a halt inside the cave. Bruce jumped out, an angry expression noticeable despite the cowl that covered most of his face. 

“Nothing,” Bruce said. “Any luck on your part?” Barbara shook her head. 

“Nothing’s been occupied in a while. I don’t know where to look.” Bruce nodded. 

“I understand, just keep trying.” All of them turned abruptly when Jason threw something out of anger. It made a loud clang against the cave’s wall and floors. 

“I’m going to go out. Blow off some steam.” Bruce started to say something, but Jason stopped him. “Don’t B. I’m fine. Just let me have some time to myself.” Jason went to get changed into his Red Hood attire. When he came back out he smiled at them while he put his helmet on. A robotic voice spoke out, “Besides it’s almost time for patrol.” He said, before getting on his cycle and driving off. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason walked up to the counter. “Vodka,” He said. Placing some money on the counter. The man behind the counter poured him a cup and took the money. Jason grabbed the glass, taking a sip and looking around. He surveyed the scene around him. Drunks betting on things. People smoking. A couple making out in the corner. 

It was one of the bars with the most criminal activity. Too obscure for the cops to come here, but well known enough for the street scum. A woman walked up to the counter and ordered a drink. Jason ignored her despite feeling her eyes on him. “Most men don’t ignore a pretty face.” She said next to him. Jason turned, an easy smile instantly on his face. 

“What if I’m into guys?” He asked. She looked stunned for a second. Jason laughed, before taking another gulp of his drink. “I’m not. I guess I was blinded by your beauty.” She laughed along with him. 

“Samantha,” She said, “Most people call me Sam. Well, people, I like.” 

“Jay,” He said, looking her over as if checking her out. He was searching for weapons or any sign she was dangerous. “Gotta date? Or are you here alone?” 

“Alone. I was here on a business trip that has long passed. Decided to stay for some entertainment.” She looked him over, “I’m not disappointed.” Jason hid his disgust. 

“A business trip? For what exactly? And at a bar of all places.” 

“Something my employer wanted me to take care of. The client insisted we meet somewhere inconspicuous.” She waved the questions off. “But what are you doing here?” She stepped closer to him, and Jason kept himself from tensing at the sudden intrusion to his space. 

“Looking for someone.” He stated. She raised an eyebrow at the statement. “Peter Hill,” Jason said, making eye contact with her. 

“Ah,” She said, taking a sip of her drink. “Well, you’ve come to the right place. I happen to be one of his employees.” 

“Really?” Jason said. “Any way I can get his location? Phone number? A way to contact him?” 

“I can talk with you about that. But first, why don’t we go somewhere a little more private.” She began to walk away, and Jason grimaced at the implication, but he followed her nonetheless. They made their way into a private room. “You look tense Jay. Is something wrong?” 

“No, I’m fine. So about Hill, where can I find him?” She laughed,

“There is no finding Hill. If you’re interested, he will meet up with you somewhere, show you pictures of our current stock, you will pick out the ones you are interested in and we'll let you meet them in person. You’ll be allowed some play time with them, then you will be given some time to choose which one you will purchase, after that it is a bunch of paperwork then you’re free to go along with your new purchase.” Jason nodded,

“How will he know to meet me up somewhere?”

“I will give you a phone number. You can text and let him know. We will not track you through your phone number. We don’t have equipment for that, nor do we have any reason to do that.” She pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to him.

“Thanks.” Jason said, putting it in his pocket, “Have a nice night.” He smiled at her clearly disappointed look. He left the bar and ignored the brawl happening in the parking lot. While he had the information he needed, he still wanted to blow off some extra steam. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I have it,” Jason said, walking up to the group crowded around the computer.

“Have what, Todd?” Damian said. 

“A way to get them back.” He put the piece of paper down on the table. 

“It’s a phone number,” Barbara stated, giving him a questioning look.

“Peter Hill’s phone number. I got lucky and met one of his employees tonight. We text this number, meet up somewhere, get Dick and Tim back and voila mission accomplished.” The three exchanged looks.

“It’s the only lead we’ve had that could work. I say we try it.” Barbara said. Bruce nodded,

“You didn’t-” 

“Kill anyone to get the information? No. Turns out my good looks did all the work.” Jason said. 

“What about payment? We can’t give him real money.” Barbara asked, looking at Bruce. 

“I’m pretty sure Tim has some of that,” Jason answered for him.

“Of course he does,” Barbara muttered. “We’ll inform the police of the time and place, and hopefully Hill will be in jail next time we see him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got this up. I can see this story coming to a close, within 5-10 chapters. Hopefully. Then I will begin the sequel.
> 
> Upcoming stories: Joker Jr with Tim as Red Robin dealing with his capture and recovery.   
> More chapters of Sad World. Let me know if you have any suggestions. I've already got some chapter ideas for that but I'm always looking for more.   
> Sequel to Please Stop. Dealing with Dick and Tim's time during their capture. These two stories will correspond with each other. So some of the chapters in the sequel will be happening as some of the chapters here are happening. I hope that makes sense.
> 
> I have a Tumblr now. Under the same name: iwritewhenever. You can send me asks and requests there. 
> 
> Finally reached chapter 20! I would like to thank all of you who have stuck through this wild ride. This story wouldn't exist without you guys.  
> Until next time!


	21. Chapter 21

Jason continuously opened the messaging app, waiting for a response. “He probably won’t respond right away,” Barbara said from her spot at the computer. “Why don’t you take a break and get some rest?” Jason sighed,

“Fine, as long as you get some rest too.” She nodded and made her way upstairs. Damian sat next to Jason. 

“Do you think it will work?” Damian asked, staring straight ahead. 

“I hope so. If not. I don’t know what to do anymore.” Jason ran his hands through his hair, causing it to become more unruly than it already was. Damian looked at him,

“They’ll both die if we don’t get them.” 

“Thanks,” Jason said, “Not really what I wanted to hear, and I know.”

“I don’t mean literally, although if Drake doesn’t get his medicine he’ll die by the end of the week unless we get him back or they give him medicine. Also depends how many sicknesses he’s picked up from being there for a month. Grayson’s spirit will die.” Damian said. Green eyes blinked up at him. A grim expression on a young face that has seen to much met Jason’s gaze. “His spirit will die before his body does. If it hasn’t already.” 

“I know, Damian. I know what will happen. That’s why this has to work.” Jason’s phone dinged and notified him a new message. He picked it up and looked at the message. 

**“Thank you for contacting us. I have put a link down at the bottom of our current stock. The link is secure so you have no need to worry about being tracked by the government. Please select some of your favorites and let us know so we will have them prepared for your arrival at our meeting spot.”**

Damian peered over his shoulder reading the message. “Go upstairs Damian,” Jason said firmly. 

“What?” The confusion was clear in his tone. 

“I said go upstairs,” Jason repeated not looking up from the message. 

“I am not a child Todd, I can handle-” Jason turned to him, fire in his eyes. Damian clamped his mouth shut at the look. 

“I don’t want you seeing this. Go upstairs. I’m not asking again.” Jason said. Damian paused before leaving the room. Jason clicked on the link which opened the file. Bruce walked in and handed Jason a plate of sandwiches. 

“Alfred made these for you. Do you have any updates?” Jason took the plate and gave him a thankful look. 

“He responded.” He said thickly like he had something stuck in his throat. “He sent a link to _view the stock_.” Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“We need to see if they’re there.” Jason nodded, 

“Are you sure you want to see? Bruce, they’re not going to be pretty.” 

“I’ve busted plenty of sex trafficking rings to know what goes into this business Jason.” He clicked on the file and it opened up with folders full of photos and names are written beneath them. Jason ignored them and scrolled down. They were in alphabetical order. Jason went down to the D’s. He found a folder with the name “Dick” underneath it. The two looked at each other. Jason clicked on it and instantly explicit photos filled his screen. Jason quickly went through them. 

“Well, we know they have him.” He said, backspacing off of the document. He scrolled down to the T’s. He kept going until he made it to the U’s. A frown crossed his face, he went back up and carefully looked at all the files with the letter T. There was nothing. “Bruce, I can’t find Tim.” Bruce took the phone and scrolled through the names. 

“That can’t be right,” Bruce said. Jason stood up, his hands twisting in his hair as he paced around the area. 

“But it can. You and I both know how these work. What if he’s already been sold. Bruce, we won’t get him back if that’s the case.” 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Jason.” 

“No, you’re right. There are other possibilities too!” Jason’s volume was rising with each syllable he spoke. “He could be dead, he could be sick, he could be dying, or they’re still training him! How much do you want me to not get ahead of myself? How much do you want me to think of all the other options? Well, I thought of all of them, Bruce. Those are our options.” Bruce stood up and gently disentangled Jason’s hands from his hair. 

“Let’s ask. We can contact him tell him we’re interested in Dick as a client and ask about Tim.” Jason nodded. He took the phone from Bruce and began to text Hill again. 

****“I am impressed with the selection you have. I took an instant liking to Dick. If I am correct this is the Wayne boy? I heard a rumor somewhere you had the other? It’s been all over the news.”** **

Jason showed the message to Bruce when he nodded in approvement he sent it. They waited anxiously for a new message. Three dots appeared signifying that Hill was typing out a new message. **“I thank you for your interest in Dick. He is of high quality and performs exceptionally. He has the most experience with women and as of right now is still anally a virgin. However, if you are interested we can begin training him in that aspect before we meet up.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**********The other Wayne boy, Tim, has had some unforeseen illnesses. We are unsure how this happened since we keep everything as sterilized as possible and our stock healthy. We are working to fix the problem as soon as possible.” ******** ** ** **

Jason responded after letting Bruce read the message. **“I would much appreciate if you would leave Dick the way he is, I will take pleasure in that myself. I know of somebody who I work with who would be interested in Tim. Is there an estimated time he will be healthy again? I have no problem with buying them both and getting him the required medicine, of course, I will have my personal doctor take care of that. How much would you ask for both?”**

******************“I do not have an estimated time when his health will be back to its full peak. I prefer to only sell healthy slaves, otherwise, it puts a stain on my business which I am known for. Right now, I can sell you both for $164,000. I will put Tim on hold for you and wait till his health has gone up before sending him your way.” **********************

Bruce and Jason shared a look. “There’s no way this will work,” Jason said. Bruce grunted deep his throat. 

“Tell him, he better be better when I come otherwise there is no deal. Or you sell him to me in the condition he is in and I will not drop the price any.” Bruce watched as Jason began to type out the message. Jason sent the message, he bit his lower lip. A habit he had when he was younger, something that never went away. A sign he wanted to say something. “What is it?” Bruce asked.

“Hill will recognize us. You, me, Barbara, there’s no way we can do this without Hill recognizing us. When he sends us a spot to meet up we will have to make sure that someone goes in our place.”

“You make a fair point. We can’t send Stephanie in, she’ll show too many emotions especially in this type of job. I’m not sending Cass, her limited vocabulary will cause a struggle, she’s too young anyway.”

“Then who?” Jason asked as a new message came up. He showed it to Bruce.

****"I understand your end of the deal. I assure you he will be in a better condition by the time of our meet up. I suggest we meet up at an old shipping building near the docks this weekend. It is abandoned and is rarely checked by the police or masked vigilantes.”****

An address was sent soon after and Bruce looked it up on the computer. “He’s right, we don’t patrol there often. If at all. And I have an idea who we can send in.” Bruce pulled up a picture and Jason sighed audibly at who was on it. 

****

****

“Are you kidding me? She won’t work with us. She barely works with us.” He folded his arms across his chest, “She’s worse than Tim and I put together when it comes to working with this fucked up family.” Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, 

"I know it’s a long shot. But she’s legal of age and a dominant woman. She’ll give off the charade we want. She’s our best bet.” 

“Fine,” Jason shrugged. “You contact her if she says yes, I’ll forward her the messages. If not, we’ll have to call in someone else. Possibly someone outside of the family.” 

“I know,” Bruce watched as Jason walked away and made his way upstairs. He pulled out his phone and dialed in a number. He listened as the phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up. 

“Why are you calling?” A stern female voice on the other end answered. 

“I need your help,” Bruce said, and he listened as she became silent. 

“With what?” She finally answered. 

“It’s complicated,” Bruce responded, seating himself in the chair and preparing for a long conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A finally put another cliffhanger in. Please tell me who you think the person who will be doing the business deal with Hill is. I already know who it is, I just want to hear all of your opinions. 
> 
> I would love it if you guys gave me ideas for Sad World. I want that story to deal with real-world issues. So some personal experiences that maybe you have dealt with would make it a lot easier for me to work with. My Tumblr is iwritewhenever. You can send me prompts. You can go in as much detail as you want or not. The only thing I ask is that you please specify the character/s you would like to deal with the problem and how old you would like them to be. That's it. I'm really excited about this. And I want these to be based on real things not just random things in my head. 
> 
> Red Hood Fan Series just released episode 2 of season 2. That one messed me up emotionally. Please check them out. They really do a lot of great things. And if they don't get enough views there won't be a season 3. It's like a real tv show. It focuses on the Robins, (Jason, Damian, Tim, and soon to be Dick.) Show them your love and support. 
> 
> Remember I'm always looking for ideas, so submit some to me through Tumblr and I'll make sure to gift it to you. 
> 
> Until next time!


	22. Chapter 22

“You really messed up this time.” Kate Kane said, hands on her hips staring at Bruce with a stern glare. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop an oncoming headache. “You’re lucky I’m here to save your ass all the time. Jason, tell him we can meet him tonight. I want it done tonight.” Jason nodded as he began texting Hill. 

“He said Tim’s recovering after getting him medical attention. I guess a week did him good.’ Jason announced, “He’s able to meet tonight. At the docks.” Kate turned and smirked at Bruce.

“There, problem solved. What’s the plan?” 

“I’ll call the police to meet us there. You’ll go through with the deal, while the rest of us are parked a couple of blocks away. Red Hood will be positioned nearby in case anything goes wrong.” The others nodded in confirmation. Damian moved from his spot up against the wall,

“Who will you be taking with you, father?” A sliver of hope was evident in his voice, begging to be taken along. 

“Kate and Jason obviously. I’ll be in the car waiting. I’ll have Stephanie and Cass with me too.” It didn’t go unnoticed to Bruce how Damian’s face fell slightly that his name wasn’t in the list. He placed his hand on Damian’s shoulder. “We’ll bring them back I promise. I need you here with Alfred to help with the medbay in case we need it.” Damian nodded, his face set with determination.

“When do you depart?’ He turned to Jason. 

“Right now,” Jason said, a smirk playing across his features. “Hill said he’ll be there in twenty minutes. Doesn’t give us a lot of time to set up but we’ll make it work. Bruce called everyone into a group to go over the plan one last time before everyone set out. Then they were off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason crouched on the rooftop. His legs were cramping but he didn’t dare move. Hill and Kate were down there making the deal. He could see them. Hill was standing confidently, Kate across from him standing with a very confident and dominating posture. Bodyguards surrounded the area, a white truck was parked behind Hill. Most likely with the stock. Jason knew the police were in the area, waiting and watching for the right moment to come into the scene. 

Jason repositioned himself, trying to keep his legs from falling asleep. His hand rested on his gun, ready to fire if anything went wrong. He just had to wait. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate walked up to the man in front of her, her hand held out, “Hill, I’ve heard much about you, such a pleasure to finally meet you myself. I’m Katherine, I’m here to purchase the Wayne boys.” She raised her chin, a look of superiority on her features, “I hope you kept them in good health as you said you would in our agreement.” 

“Of course, I am not a man to back out of my word. They are in the truck behind me, I just wish to see the money first.” He shook her hand and matched her steely gaze with one of his own. She nodded and pulled out a wad of money from her purse.

“It’s all here.” She said, making sure it was out of his reach, “I want to see them now.” Hill nodded and motioned to one of his men. They went to the truck and opened the back doors. There were sounds of a struggle before the guards dragged both Dick and Tim from the truck. Kate forced herself to keep a neutral expression when they were forced to their knees in front of her. 

Their heads were bowed, their eyes set on the pavement. She took a few steps closer to them, her heels clicking on the asphalt. She reached out and ran her fingers through Dick’s hair, before gently tugging on it, forcing him to look at her. He met her eyes and she saw the moment he recognized her. His eyes widened slightly and a flicker of hope passed through them. 

“He looks to be in good health.” She turned to Tim and tapped him on the cheek. He flinched visibly before looking at her. She was surprised at how well he hid his shock. His eyes and face schooled all noticeable emotions, but the subtle clench of his jaw gave enough away for her. “I understand Timothy was in bad health for a while. How is he faring now?” 

“Ah yes,” Hill said, “We have treated him accordingly and is fever has broken. Understandably, he is still feeling under the weather but he is not in critical condition any longer. If you are satisfied, we can move on with the rest of the deal?” He suggested. Kate nodded and pulled the money from her purse once again. Hill smiled at the hefty amount that sat in her hand. “There is, of course, no paperwork,” He motioned for his men to release Dick and Tim before reaching out for the money. 

“Thank you for doing business with me,” Kate said, grabbing onto the string attached to Dick and Tim’s wrists, assuring they wouldn’t get away. A loud bang echoed throughout the area when a bullet shot the money out of Hill’s hand while he was counting it. Red Hood jumped down from his spot in the shadows. 

“Pretty sure this is illegal,” Hood said. He held both of his pistols aiming at Hill and the group of men surrounding the area. “Don’t fight,” He warned when they put on defensive stances. “Or do, it will be fun for me either way.” Pounding footsteps became louder and the shots of the police filled the area. Their guns were raised and they quickly surrounded the group of slave traders. Hill smirked from his spot as an officer cuffed him. 

“I’m impressed. You’ve finally taken me down, you must feel so accomplished. Just remember the fallen always rise again.” He didn’t put up a fight when he was dragged away to a jail car. The rest of his men right behind. Another car came driving up and Bruce, Stephanie, and Cass got out. Bruce and Red Hood conversed with some of the officers. Stephanie and Cass listened in on the conversation, giving worrying glances in Dick and Tim’s direction. 

“We’ll have a confession for you in no time,” An officer said, “Thanks for helping us catch him, we owe the vigilantes a lot.” Hood nodded and shook his hand before making his way over to Kate. He swung his arm around her shoulder,

“Let’s get going shall we?” She huffed and pulled his arm off of her,

“You know this is only the beginning?” She asked, watching as Bruce coaxed Dick and Tim into the car, assuring the officers he would take them to his personal doctor. Hood sighed,

“I know, let’s just count this as a win for now.” 

“I hope it works out,” She said, turning to him. She gave him a quick hug before walking off. Jason sighed again as he pulled out his grapple. She was right, this was only the beginning of another long trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this an update? 
> 
> I have an excuse and that's writer's block. 
> 
> I finished the story. That's right, this story is officially over. Now I get to start part 2. I was thinking instead of writing about Dick and Tim's time as Hill's captives. I would instead write about their recovery with flashbacks. I feel like that's easier and less...smutty? I'll throw in some Damian recovery in there too. 
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this story and thanks for coming along on this wild ride. 
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time publishing any fanfic on a website, and my first time writing porn? Smut? Whatever you wanna call it. Anyway if you want me to make another chapter or two about Damian at the hospital and facing his family and whatever. Let me know. Or if you have your own ideas comment one. I'm new to archiveofourown so if you have any tips to help me out please send some. Also if I missed any tags let me know and I'll figure out how to fix that.  
> Until next time!


End file.
